Exorcist High
by Noah Gabriel
Summary: AllenxLenalee of course. A year has passed since the war against the Earl, but Allen and Lenalee now have to face an even more deadly foe: High School! R&R Enjoy!
1. Exorcist High

**Chapter 1- Exorcist High  
Author's Note: If I owned DGM, Kanda would have killed everyone by now, but (sadly) I don't.**

* * *

It has been a year since the Earl was defeated, and everything was normal around the Black Order. Hardly anyone had any work to do, so it was mainly boring around the tower until that fateful day…

* * *

Allen was calmly walking down the hallway toward the dining hall.

He sighed happily as he sniffed the air, and was about to enter the dining hall until he was suddenly grabbed and rushed away.

Allen was brutally shoved onto the couch in front of Komui's desk, and Allen opened an eye to see Komui happily smiling at him.

"Allen! Since your still underage, and there's no more work to do…" Komui trailed off as Allen mentally groaned. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"You and my Lenalee are to go to High School."

"WHAT!? I've never even been to a school before!"

"Neither have I." Lenalee said as she walked inside, and sighed as Komui happily smiled at the two.

"Well, since there's nothing else to do, you two have to get an education. I'd love to home school Lenalee, but thanks to Reever, I can't…" Komui stated sadly, and Reever's vein pulsed angrily.

"I understand, Nii-san…" Lenalee said with a sad sigh, and she glanced over to see Allen groaning.

_'At least Allen-kun is going to be with me…' _Lenalee thought with a smile, and Allen caught the smile before smiling back.

Komui's vein twitched when he caught Allen smiling at Lenalee, and he grinned evilly.

"Allen… You are to protect my Lenalee while I can not."

"What!?"

"You heard me." Allen sighed, and Lenalee stared at Komui in surprise of his actions.

"Now… You two will be enrolled into a High School in town, and I don't want any complaining, Walker!" Komui said, and Allen flinched as he was about to groan again.

"Okay…"

"Good! Now go get ready for tomorrow!"

"Eh!?"

"You two start tomorrow!"

Allen and Lenalee sighed in unison, and then left Komui's office.

"I've never even seen a school before…"

"I saw one on a mission, but I've never been to one…"

The two sighed as they went to their rooms to prepare for tomorrow.

In his office, Komui chuckled evilly as he lifted the phone, and grinned.

"Get ready, they shall be there tomorrow."

"Okay!"

Komui put the phone down, and Reever stared at him in curiosity.

"Hey, Chief. Why did you let those two go to the school? Wouldn't the boys all stare at Lenalee?" He asked, and Komui chuckled evilly again as he raised his finger.

"That's why I have assembled the perfect people to be teachers."

Reever sighed sadly as he felt Komui's evil aura blaze red.

_'__This is going to be bad…'_

* * *

Next Day…

Allen and Lenalee got out of the car that Komui had provided, and they stared in surprise at the very large building in front of them.

"It's huge…"

"Sure is…"

"Have fun, you two!" Reever called out from behind the wheel of the car, and the two waved as he drove back to the tower.

"I guess we should go… Um… where do we go?" Allen asked, but Lenalee shook her head as she had no idea either.

They looked around hoping that someone would walk by, but they couldn't find anyone who could tell them until they asked an auburn haired girl.

"You go to the office. I'll show you two there." She said, and Allen sighed happily as the two followed her inside.

"Here we are." She said as she waved to a room, and Lenalee thanked her before the two walked inside.

"You two must be our new students: Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee, correct?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Of course you are, for I am never wrong. I am the principal of this school. You may call me Mrs. Maze." Maze said as she fixed her glasses while staring at the two.

Lenalee and Allen nodded, and Maze smirked as she handed the two a piece of paper.

"This is your schedule. You two will have the same classes together due to lack of room, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good because you should understand. Now go to your first class!" Maze said as she pointed to the door, and Allen sighed as they left the office.

The auburn haired girl smiled at them as she leaned against the wall across from the office.

"Do you need anymore help?"

"Um, yes…" Lenalee handed her the schedule, and the girl scanned it before smiling.

"That's funny, we have the same classes!"

"Eh!?"

"Let's see… First is Plant Life Studies…" She said, and handed the schedule back to Lenalee.

"By the way, I'm Milly."

"Lenalee."

"Allen."

Milly nodded with a smile as she led the two down the hallway.

"This school is a lot of fun, but I heard that several teachers recently got cut, but they found new teachers quickly." She stated as they walked down the hallway, and Lenalee nodded as she walked next to Milly, and Allen trailed behind as he looked around.

Milly glanced back at Allen, and then smiled.

"So, Lenalee…" She whispered, and Lenalee looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Are you two dating?"

Lenalee suddenly turned a light red, and she shook her head frantically.

"Really? Shame, you two look cute together…" Milly muttered, and Lenalee looked away as she blushed.

"Why isn't anyone here?" Lenalee asked to get rid of the silence.

"Today is the day that a certain pocket of students come in at different times to learn about the school. Tomorrow it'll be a normal day with everyone in." Milly stated, and Lenalee nodded as Allen listened in.

Milly slowed down for Allen to catch up, and she smiled as they went back to walking while Lenalee looked around while the other two walked a short distance behind her.

"So, Allen…"

"What?"

"Do you like Lenalee?"

Allen turned red also, and he looked away.

"Well?"

"Kinda…"

"Is that a kinda yes, or a kinda no?"

"Kinda yes…" Milly smiled happily as she nodded, and Allen continued to be red until they reached the first class.

Milly opened the door for the two, and they walked inside to see the empty classroom with several plants around the walls.

"Here we are." Milly said as she waved her hand around the classroom, and Lenalee looked around as Allen just stared at the teacher's desk.

"N-No…" He muttered, and Milly and Lenalee looked over at him.

"What's the matter, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked as she walked over to see Allen trembling at a certain flower on the desk.

Suddenly, the back door opened, and the three looked over at it.

Allen and Lenalee froze as the teacher stared at them in surprise.

"Allen? Lenalee? I have you two in my class?"

This school year was going to be bad…

* * *

Komui happily smiled from his desk, and Reever sighed as he entered the room.

"Hey, Chief?"

"Yes?"

"I just found out why you were so sure that Lenalee would be safe…"

"Finally? That was fast, Reever."

"But why… Did you sack the previous teachers just to put them as the teachers?" Reever asked as one the paper he held, the names of the new teachers gleamed in the light.

* * *

**Bwahahaha... I'm evil! XD Wondering what the teachers could be? You'll see... Also, I couldn't think of any new name, so I used Milly for the third time on this site. Okay?**

**Also: Happy Birthday, Lenalee! XD**


	2. Meeting The Teachers

**Chapter 2- Meeting The Teachers  
Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed, and hopefully keep it up as this story gets even more crazier...**

* * *

Allen, Lenalee, and Milly all stared at the teacher as he walked over to them happily.

"Krory!?" Lenalee said in surprise, and Allen looked at the plant on the desk again.

"Makes sense about that baby man eater…" He muttered as the plant seemed to smile at him.

The three sat down as Krory happily sat down in front of them.

"What are you doing here. Krory?"

"Chief Komui made me a teacher here."

"Nii-san did?"

"Yes, he did. He wanted us to keep an eye on you, Lenalee." Krory stated, and Allen sighed with Lenalee.

_'That's why he was so sure about letting Lenalee go…' _Allen thought as he looked at Krory.

"Do you know if any others were chosen as teachers?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't know…"

"That's okay, Krory. We'll find out by ourselves."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight then." Krory said as the three walked out of the classroom while waving back at him.

* * *

"That's so cool! You knew the teacher already!" Milly said happily as they walked down to the Gym, and Allen nodded as they stepped inside.

"Bean Sprout!"

Allen froze as a katana was suddenly pointed at him.

"Kanda!?" Allen shouted in pure terror as Kanda glared at him.

"Where's Komui!? I want to kill him!" Kanda snarled as he held Mugen at Allen.

"I don't know…" Allen said while trembling at Mugen.

"Che. Useless Bean Sprout." Kanda muttered, and Allen quickly pushed Milly and Lenalee away from the Gym.

"You know him too?" Milly asked, and Allen nodded as Lenalee smiled at Allen.

"He's a friend of ours."

"That's so cool!" Milly said as they walked toward the Math classroom.

* * *

Allen stopped in front of the door, and paused before looking back at Lenalee.

"What if it's someone else we know?"

"We won't know until we look." Lenalee stated, and Milly happily nodded as she wanted to see who the teacher was.

Allen pushed the door open, and the three walked inside.

"Ah, there you two are."

"Lavi!?" Allen and Lenalee said in surprise, and Lavi grinned back at them.

"Hi!" He said to the two, and Allen groaned again.

"This is going to be a bad year…"

"Sure is…" Lenalee muttered as the two pushed Milly out of the classroom while Lavi waved after them.

* * *

"Who's next?" Lenalee wondered as they stopped in front of the English room, and Milly happily pushed them through the door.

"We won't know until you two go in there!" She said happily, and the two sighed in unison.

They looked around the English room to see nobody there, and the three walked over to the desk at the front of the classroom.

"AH!" Someone suddenly shouted, and the three looked over at the back of the room to see someone falling down the small steps that led to the back row.

The person landed in front of them, and Allen and Lenalee sighed as Milly cautiously helped the teacher up.

"Hi, Miranda." Allen and Lenalee said in unison, and Miranda smiled nervously at them.

"Did Nii-san tell you to watch over me?"

"Uh huh… But I don't think I can do this job… I already failed to show up on time, and I'm complete useless at teaching…" Miranda complained as she moped in the corner while Lenalee told Milly about Miranda's personality, and Allen sighed sadly.

"What's next? Bookman?"

* * *

"Hello, you two." Bookman said in the History room, and Allen sighed.

_'I knew it…' _

"Hello, Bookman." Lenalee said politely with Milly, and Bookman nodded to them.

"Did Nii-san…"

"Yes, he did."

Allen grimaced as he looked away, and he started to think who the other teachers could be.

Bookman introduced himself to Milly, and she nodded happily.

"History is my favorite class!" She stated happily when they had left the room, and Lenalee nodded as Allen continued to sulk silently.

* * *

The three headed into the Lunch room to see Jerry happily waiting for them.

"Jerry!" Allen said almost glad to see him, and Milly and Lenalee watched as Jerry revealed a table filled with food, and Allen happily dug into it.

"Jerry is the cook we know, and Allen loves his cooking."

"I can tell… He's already done…" Milly muttered as Allen finished off all of the food.

"Thank god you're here, Jerry…"

"Yeah, Komui told me to come so Lenalee could have all sorts of good food instead of the usual school food." Jerry stated, and Allen mentally thanked Komui.

* * *

Of course, that one time was the only time Allen would ever thank Komui with this school.

"It's not so bad, Allen-kun!" Lenalee said trying to cheer Allen up as they had finished off all of the classes.

"Yes it is… General Tiedoll for Art, General Cloud for Animal Studies, Reever for Science, and some guy named Ikyt Kkim for Health."

"Don't forget Roadka Melot for Science." Milly added happily, and Allen groaned again in despair.

"I hate Komui…" Allen muttered as him and Lenalee left the school finally after saying good bye to Milly, and they waited for Reever to finish up inside so he could drive them back.

_'Just wait until I get there, Komui… You'll be sorry…' _Allen thought angrily as Reever calmly walked out of the building and towards them.

* * *

"This was a great idea!"

"Sure was."

"I can't believe we totally fooled them all!"

"Yeah, and also, what kind of name is Roadka Melot?"

"It's my first name with the first two letters of my last one! How about Ikyt Kkim?"

"My name backwards of course."

"That's funny, Tyki!" Road said happily, and Tyki nodded as Road happily sat on the desk inside the science room.

"So what are we going to do next?"

"Well…"

* * *

**Short intros to the teachers, but now that you know who is going to be there, you can already have a guess at what kind of year this'll be... Also with two Noahs somehow in the school (and as teachers, which is weird for Road being a kid still).**


	3. First Day

**Chapter 3- First Day  
Aithor's Note: Many of you were wondering about Cross, and I shall explain his part during this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"KOMUI!" Allen shouted as he ran down the hallway to where Komui's office was, and he ran inside to see Komui calmly standing while looking at a chart hanging from the wall.

"Ah, Allen! How was the school?" Komui asked, and swiftly blocked Allen's sudden punch with his clipboard.

The clipboard nearly snapped in half as Allen glared at Komui.

"What's the matter, Allen? Angry of my choice in teachers?"

"Yes, very!" Allen snapped, and Komui let out a sigh.

"I tried to get Cross to go, but the moment I asked him, he disappeared." Komui muttered, and Allen let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on, Allen! It's only one year!" Komui stated happily, and Allen glared at him again.

"What are you planning?"

"That's a secret…" Komui said with a happy smile, and Allen punched at him again, but missed as he almost destroyed the new clipboard Komui was holding as a shield.

* * *

The Next Morning…

Allen and Lenalee sat in chairs at the front of the school as the teachers all sat up on a platform while the principal talked about pointless things such as how she was never wrong.

The students around them were either talking to each other, playing games, or sleeping.

Allen and Lenalee were sitting in the back of the students as they listened to Mrs. Maze.

"How long is she going to talk?" Allen asked, and Lenalee merely shrugged as the two sighed in unison.

Up on the platform, Kanda was scowling as he had to sit next to Lavi who was talking to him.

"Kanda looks just like us…" Allen muttered, and Lenalee nodded as they noticed Krory and Miranda paying a ton of attention to Maze.

Tiedoll was drawing calmly as Cloud was calmly playing with Lau Jimin on her lap.

Bookman was listening too, but he wasn't paying that much attention as Reever was merely sleeping.

Ikyt and Roadka, or Tyki and Road were just sitting while they unknowing to the Exorcists, fixed their disguises.

"Anyway! I am always right, and you are always wrong!" Maze said, and the students let out a sigh of relief as the talk was finally over, and they all walked inside quietly.

The students were assigned lockers, and Lenalee was handed one with a pink bunny on it.

She sighed as it was Komui's doing, and she found out that her locker was away from everyone else.

Allen was given a locker next to Milly, but Milly sneakily switched her locker with Lenalee.

"It's okay! I'm used to being left alone." She said when Lenalee objected, and Milly whispered in Lenalee's ear. "At least you get to be next to Allen…"

Lenalee blushed lightly as she glanced over at Allen who was being stared at by several others cause of his black arm and white hair.

Allen and Lenalee went to check their lockers out, and they then found Milly so she could help them find the classrooms.

* * *

First was Plant Life Studies with Krory, and the three entered the room to see the other students all far away from where the baby man eater was staring at them hungrily.

Lenalee and Allen calmly sat down near the front as the other students slowly did the same.

Most of the other boys were staring at Lenalee, and the one time Allen caught their stares, they quickly looked away.

"She's so cute…"

"But that guy next to her looks pretty scary…"

"You think he's her boyfriend?"

"Lucky stiff…" The boys muttered as Allen's vein pulsed lightly.

_'They're talking about me…' _Allen thought as Krory walked into the room, and smiled at them.

"Welcome to my class, and I will first introduce the plant we will be studying for most of the year. The baby man eater."

"Man eater!?" Most of the class shouted, and Krory nodded calmly.

"Does it eat girls?"

"Just cause it's called a man eater doesn't mean it only eats men!"

"Yes it does." Krory stated calmly, and most of the class froze as they stared at him in shock.

"HELP!"

"He's trying to kill us!"

"He's not a teacher, he's a vampire!" The students shouted, and ran out of the classroom while Allen, Lenalee, Krory, and Milly were left inside.

"Did I overdo it?"

"No, Krory. They're just scared." Allen said with a sigh as Lenalee and Milly walked up to the man eater to look at it.

"It's actually quite cute." Milly said, and Lenalee nodded in agreement.

The plant swayed happily at the compliments, and Krory nodded.

"I'm going to go try and get the students back inside. Please stay here." He said, and the three nodded as he ran out into the hallway to catch the students.

"Poor Krory…" Allen muttered, and Milly watched the man eater.

"So does it eat people?"

"Only people who say mean things to it."

"So how do you make it nice?" Lenalee asked, and Allen suddenly blushed and looked away quickly.

Lenalee stared at Allen in confusion, and he slowly said. "You need to show affection for it…"

Milly and Lenalee nodded, and Milly pointed to the plant.

"Show us."

Allen jerked back in surprise, and Lenalee nodded as she smiled at Allen.

"O-Okay…" Allen walked up to the plant, and gulped as it looked at him.

"You're cute…" Allen muttered quietly to the plant, and it smiled as he rubbed the bud with his hand.

"Wow…" Milly muttered as the plant actually started to purr, and Lenalee smiled happily.

"You're amazing, Allen-kun!"

Allen turned red, and he looked away.

"I-It's nothing…"

"Wow, he's just like a man eater. Give him a compliment and he turns nice." Milly said blankly, and Allen glared at her angrily.

"You're cute."

Allen and Milly looked over to see Lenalee smiling at the plant as it purred for her too.

"I wonder if Lenalee would purr if you called her cute, Allen." Milly muttered to Allen, and Allen's face seared red as he stared at Milly in shock.

Lenalee looked back at Allen and Milly to see Allen completely red, and Milly smiling slyly.

"What did you say, Milly?"

"Nothing." She said in a happy tone, and Lenalee titled her head slightly before the door opened, and Krory walked in without the students.

"Are you okay, Krory?" Allen asked, and Krory let out a sigh.

"They changed my class into an extra, so the students don't have to take it…"

"We'll take it." Milly said as she put her arms around Lenalee and Allen's shoulders with a smile.

"Yeah, why not?" Allen said, and Lenalee nodded.

Krory looked at them, and he started to cry into his arm.

"You're all so nice…" He muttered, and the three spent the rest of the class trying to get Krory to stop crying.

* * *

"Next is Gym." Milly said happily, and Allen groaned at the thought of Kanda teaching.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Lenalee said when she saw Allen's face, and he sighed again.

The three stepped into the large gym, and saw that the students were cowering in a corner as Kanda glared at them with Mugen unsheathed.

Kanda glared over at Allen, Lenalee, and Milly, and he then pointed Mugen at Allen.

"Bean Sprout! Ten laps!"

"What!? Why!?"

"Cause I'm the teacher, Bean Sprout!" Kanda snapped, and Allen bolted away as Kanda ran after him while swinging Mugen furiously.

Lenalee sighed as Milly sweat dropped at the two as they ran around the track several times.

Fifteen minutes later, the rest of the students were watching the two run around the track as Lenalee calmly sat next to Milly as they stayed near the track.

Several of the boys glanced over at Lenalee, but froze as Milly shot them a cold glare while mouthing the words: 'Stare and you are out there next.'.

The boys instantly looked away for the reason that they did NOT want to be out there running while Kanda had Mugen unsheathed.

Several hundred laps later, the bell rang, and Allen bolted to the door.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!" Kanda snapped, and Allen ran faster as the insects flew at him.

The students all ran away from the gym as fast as they could while Milly and Lenalee calmly walked out into the hallway to see Allen panting against a locker.

"I hate you, Kanda…" Allen muttered as Milly and Lenalee helped him to the next class.

* * *

After lunch, the three headed down the hallway toward Math with Lavi, and they calmly walked in to see Lavi sleeping at his desk with his feet up on the desk while several page numbers were written on the board.

"Do the pages, and then chat quietly." Milly read off the board as she picked up three books, and glanced at Lavi who had a Do Not Disturb sign around his neck.

The other students silently worked on the pages while Milly helped Lenalee and Allen who had hardly done Math before.

During the class time, Milly and Allen continued to shoot cold glares at several boys as they tried to stare at Lenalee.

Allen let out a low sigh as they finished, and Milly smiled as she rested her head on her arms.

"This day is the best. We have hardly done any work besides Math."

"Yeah, but next we have Health." Allen complained, and Lenalee nodded.

The three calmly sat there until the bell, and when it rang, Lavi suddenly jerked and fell onto the floor painfully.

* * *

Allen, Lenalee, and Milly walked into the Health room to see the students already there, and the teacher was calmly reading a book that had nothing to do with Health.

Ikyt glanced over at the three, and then pointed to the board.

"Do that." He said, and returned to his book.

The three sat down in the back so Milly and Allen could glare at the boys easily.

"This entire day has been so easy." Milly muttered, and Allen and Lenalee nodded in agreement.

Ikyt looked over at the three, and then went back to his book with a smirk.

Ikyt put his feet up on his desk as he continued to read until the bell rung.

"Bye-bye, Allen." He said before Allen, Lenalee, and Milly left, and Allen looked back at him.

The three left the room, and Allen glanced back in confusion.

"How'd he know my name?"

* * *

The two said bye to Milly as Reever came around with the car after finishing his class, and he drove away back to the tower.

In the shadows, Tyki and Road were calmly sitting in the shade as they watched the car drive away.

"They still don't know it's us." Road said happily, and Tyki sighed as he continued to read his book.

"They might when they have your class, Road."

"Hmph, I'll be careful, Tyki."

Tyki smiled as Road pouted at him, and he closed his book.

"We were lucky enough to get away before the Earl was defeated, but hiding isn't something I do well." Tyki said with a smirk as Road nodded in agreement.

* * *

**You readers were also wondering how Tyki and Road could be alive, and well, they got lucky enough to get away before the Earl was defeated. Okay? Please review like always.**


	4. Bad Luck

**Chapter 4- Bad Luck  
Author's Note: Thank you, all of my reviewers! Enjoy this chapter, and yes I am reusing an OC from my other DGM fanfic Innocence Of Noah...**

* * *

Allen was in a foul mood as he opened his locker while Lenalee sighed sadly. 

Komui hadn't been happy when he heard about their first day, and Allen's feet still hurt from running yesterday.

"At least today is different from today, right?"

"Yeah…"

Milly happily walked over to them with a smile on her face, which was lost when she saw Allen and Lenalee's faces.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

Milly tilted her head in confusion, but shrugged as she led the two to class.

* * *

Allen, Lenalee, and Milly all sat in the front of the room as they stared at the board. 

"Why do we need to take two Science classes anyway?"

"One is Physics, and the other is Chemistry." Milly stated as they sat in the Chemistry room while the other students tried not to stare at Lenalee, but some couldn't help themselves and got Allen and Milly's glares.

The door opened, and the students all looked over to see their small teacher walking to the front desk.

"Yo!"

_'What kind of teacher says 'Yo'!?'_ The students all thought in unison as Roadka smiled at them.

"Today we will be putting these two things together."

_'Things? Isn't she a Science teacher? Shouldn't she know their names?' _The students all thought as Roadka passed out a small sample of the two liquids.

"Now put them together and mix them!" She said, and everyone did slowly.

Milly sighed as she suddenly put her math book in front of Lenalee, and placed her science book in front of herself as the liquids suddenly exploded into everyone's faces.

Roadka smiled happily as smoke filled the room. "Don't you all just love explosions?"

"No, we don't!" The students and Allen shouted, and Roadka laughed.

Lenalee smiled to Milly, but then tilted her head.

"How did you know it was going to explode?"

"...I've taken Chemistry before, and if the teacher says to mix something, it always explodes."

"I-I see…"

Allen coughed smoke as the students went to open the windows.

* * *

Next was History, and Milly practically dragged Allen and Lenalee to the class happily. 

While Allen and Lenalee sat in the back, Milly sat in front of the teacher's desk happily.

"She really loves history…"

"Sure does…" Allen and Lenalee muttered as the room filled up with the other students, and Bookman entered last, and he hopped onto his desk.

"Today you will be taking a test to see how much history you already know."

"What!? A test already!?"

"Quiet."

The room went silent quickly, and Bookman handed out the test.

57 minutes later, he collected them all while Milly looked just about to fall out of her chair in excitement.

"Let's see… All but three of you failed."

"What!?"

"Who passed!?"

Bookman looked over at the students who had shouted, and they went silent quickly again.

"Third highest was Lenalee Lee with a 89 out of 100, Second was Allen Walker with a 90, and Milly Wenham with a perfect 100."

"WHAT!?"

"Lenalee's her name!?"

"Cute…"

"What kind of name is Walker?"

"WENHAM!?"

Milly looked back at Allen and Lenalee with a large smile, and they sighed in unison.

"Quiet." Bookman said to the other students, and they quieted down immediately.

"Now start reading from the book."

"Yes, sir…"

* * *

"You're Reever's sister?!" 

"I thought if I told you, you'd think I was weird like him." Milly said blankly, and the two paused as they probably would have.

"Anyway…" Milly started to say before putting a piece of carrot into her mouth.

"After lunch we have Physics, and then Art." She said, and the two nodded while still quite surprised about Milly.

"Also… Allen." Milly said when Lenalee went to put her lunch away.

"Yeah?"

"It's been bugging me for a while, but there's someone staring at you over there." Milly said as she motioned to the right before eating a piece of broccoli.

Allen glanced over at a far away table to see a girl with long brown hair staring at him.

"Who's she?"

"I think her name is Melissa. She's the head of the cheerleading, and she is quite popular, but I can't stand her."

"Why?"

"She likes going out with guys who already have girlfriends. She's mean." Milly stated bluntly, and Allen nodded, but then tilted his head.

"But I don't have a…" He froze when he figured it out, and Milly smirked.

"She thinks Lenalee is your girlfriend."

Allen was deathly silent until Lenalee came back, and the three left for Physics.

* * *

"It's simple. You drop the apple, and the gravity around it pulls it down." 

"Okay."

Reever nodded, and then tossed an apple to the student who had said 'okay'.

"Next question."

"If gravity is in effect, then how come we don't float around?"

"It's because we are heavier." Reever stated, and tossed an apple to the student.

The class basically was a question area, and Reever would toss an apple to anyone who asked a question.

By the end of the class, most of the students were stuffed, but Allen was still eating his 17th apple.

"That was a great class." He said as he finished his apple off, and tossed the remains into a nearby trash can.

Lenalee nodded, and Milly was glaring at nearby boys as they stared at Lenalee.

* * *

"Art is beauty. It's the greatest thing we have on this planet, and it must be treated with respect." Tiedoll stated as the students nodded happily because of the lack of katana, man eater, or anything strange. 

Allen, Lenalee, and Milly sat in the back as everyone worked on drawings.

Tiedoll had put up several of his drawings along the walls, and students were staring at them in awe.

"The others seem to like this class a lot."

"Yeah, and they aren't staring at Lenalee at all…"

"Maybe it's cause of the lack of danger?"

"Probably…" Allen and Milly muttered quietly with blank stares as Lenalee calmly drew without even paying attention to what she was drawing.

Milly glanced over at the picture, and then grinned happily.

"Hey, Lenalee. You're drawing Allen." Milly whispered in Lenalee's ear, and Lenalee froze as she turned completely red as she finally noticed what she had drawn: Allen with his shirt open.

Allen glanced over, and Milly quickly reacted by moving into the way, and Lenalee quickly folded the picture and put it in her pocket.

Milly grinned slyly as she saw Lenalee pocket it, and she glanced over at the clock.

The bell rang a few minutes later, and Tiedoll stood at the door as he handed paper and pencils to the students.

"Draw a picture for homework." He said as they left, and he got several yays.

* * *

"See? I didn't give myself away." 

"You're right. You almost destroyed the school."

Road pouted as Tyki shuffled the deck of cards in his hands.

"Relax. Tomorrow will be a lot of fun." Tyki said slyly, and Road nodded happily as their plan was slowly moving forward.

* * *

**I would love to have this kind of school... Free apples, hardly any homework, and fun teachers (except Kanda). Anyway, please review! Also, if you know any foreshdowing, then you should know what might happen later in the story... Bwahahaha...**


	5. The Problems Begin

**Chapter 5- The Problems Begin  
Author's Note: o.o Oh my god... I have nothing to say right now... Enjoy...**

* * *

Allen yawned as he closed his locker, and Lenalee glanced over as she put one of her textbooks inside her locker. 

"What's wrong, Allen-kun?"

"I stayed up late working, so I'm kinda tired."

Lenalee giggled as Allen yawned again, and he glanced over when he heard the giggle.

Lenalee instantly stopped, and she looked away as she turned slightly red.

"Good morning!" A very cheerful voice said, and Milly actually tackled Lenalee, and Allen stared in shock as Milly smiled happily while Lenalee was still trying to find out what had just happened.

The three started to walk to their first class, but behind them, someone looked around the corner, and narrowed her eyes as she watched Lenalee laugh at something Allen had just said.

* * *

"Now to understand animals…" Cloud started to lecture the class who were either extremely bored, or actually paying attention as it was very silent in the room. 

Allen, Lenalee, and Milly were sitting in the back as they listened to Cloud, and Milly twitched as she felt someone watching her.

She glanced over, and the person who was staring at them quickly turned away and looked at Cloud.

Milly scowled as she rested her head on her arms while Cloud continued to lecture the class.

* * *

"General Cloud sure likes to talk about animals." 

"She does have a monkey with her at all times."

"True…"

Lenalee smiled as Allen looked at the schedule, and Milly glanced behind them without turning her head.

She narrowed her eyes as she saw someone quickly dart away, and she put her smile back on before the other two saw her frown.

"Where to next?"

"English."

* * *

The students were chatting to themselves as the three entered the room, and Allen and Lenalee sighed at the empty desk. 

"Where's Miranda?" Lenalee asked after the bell rang, and the students all stared at the desk waiting for her.

Fifteen minutes later, the door suddenly opened, and Miranda fell onto the ground as she had been hopelessly lost.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted to the class, and she quickly ran to her desk, but slipped and crashed into it as the class all sweat dropped at her.

"Is she okay?"

"I hope so…" The students muttered as they watched Miranda slowly sit down in her chair, and she looked totally defeated as she slumped forward.

The students all stared at her until Miranda finally gave instructions on work, and they did it silently while Miranda silently moped at her desk.

"We're supposed to work in partners, right?"

"Yep, and partners means two people." Milly said sadly as she looked at the long list of work.

"Excuse me."

Allen and Lenalee looked over to see Melissa smiling down at them, and Milly gave her a very cold look, but Melissa ignored it.

"Could I work with you?" She asked Allen, and Lenalee quickly jumped in.

"I'm working with Allen_-kun_." She said slightly annoyed, and Milly stared at Lenalee in surprise as did Allen and Melissa.

"Okay…" Melissa said before turning away and grumbling as she walked away.

Allen looked over at Lenalee to see her starting the work, and he glanced back at Melissa.

_'What was that all about?'_

* * *

At lunch, Allen went to get his enormous lunch while Milly and Lenalee sat at the table. 

"Sheesh, Lenalee. You sure gave Melissa a good one." Lenalee said nothing as she calmly ate, and Milly smirked with a chuckle.

"Man, I don't think I need to tell you about Melissa, do I?"

"She's trying to get my Allen-kun."

Milly nodded, but then froze as she stared at Lenalee in total surprise.

_'She just said 'my', didn't she?' _Milly thought as Lenalee continued to eat calmly.

Ten minutes past by, and Milly started to scan the lunch line for Allen.

"Where is he? He shouldn't have to take this long unless a teacher wanted to talk to him, but those two know all of the teachers, so they can just talk at HQ…" Milly muttered as she looked around, and then paused when she saw Melissa with her friends while Melissa talked to someone.

Milly glanced back at where Lenalee was sitting to see her glancing around for Allen.

Milly narrowed her eyes, and she walked a little closer to where Melissa was, and she held back a scowl as she saw Allen.

"So, my father owns most of Paris. I own my own pool and all…" Melissa said as she ran her hand down her hair, and Allen silently nodded.

Milly nearly gagged as she listened in, and she let out a quiet sigh.

"Would you like to come after school? We could talk about… things." Melissa said, and that's when Milly's vein reached a breaking point.

Milly whirled around and then firmly planted her foot into Melissa's head.

Allen and the entire cafeteria all stared in shock as Lenalee noticed Allen, and then saw Melissa.

"Her…" She muttered, but paused as everyone saw Milly glaring down at Melissa.

"What the hell did you do that for, history geek!?" Melissa snapped as she stood up, and her friends helped her stand.

"What did I do that for? Simple. I've had enough of your games!" Milly snapped as she punched Melissa right in the face, and then put her hand on the floor as she swiftly kicked two of the other girls in the stomachs.

Surprisingly, most of the cafeteria were cheering as Melissa stood up again, but Milly was quickly as she grabbed Melissa's collar.

"If I see you anywhere near Allen, I will do a hell of a lot more!" She snapped, and she shoved Melissa down to the floor, and then stomped off as everyone stared after her while the teachers all looked around frantically, but Lavi was also cheering with the cafeteria, and Kanda wasn't even there as he ate in silence inside the gym.

Krory and Miranda looked absolutely horrified, and Bookman was trying to control the other students.

Lenalee slowly walked over to one of the other students, and she gently tapped them on the shoulder.

"Um… Who was the person that Milly hit?"

"Oh? That was Melissa. Most of the guys here like her, but she just likes guys with girlfriends so she can make them separate." The boy stated with a sigh, and Lenalee felt her anger rise.

"Boy… It was great to see Milly do that again after what happened…" He muttered, and Lenalee glanced at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Last year Milly's boyfriend left her for Melissa, and Milly was the captain of the karate team, but after that she left cause she couldn't take being dumped." He said sadly, and Lenalee looked at where Milly had left sadly.

Lenalee looked back at the boy, and she tilted her head. "How do you know this?"

"Huh? I'm observant. I've actually been keeping tabs on Melissa, but Milly seems to still need help dealing with being dumped."

"Who dumped her?"

The boy was silent as he looked away, and Lenalee's eyes widened.

"You mean…" Before she could finish talking, the boy turned away and left silently.

Lenalee slowly walked over to where Allen was, and she gave a lop sided smile as she took Allen's hand.

"We should get going."

"Yeah…"

* * *

For the rest of the day, Allen and Lenalee found their classes with more difficulty without Milly, but they managed as they made it through Creative Writing with Mr. Coldhart, and Photoshop with Ms. Zipper. 

Allen and Lenalee silently walked outside to wait for Reever, and he was slightly late as he had to check in with the principal and Milly.

"How's Milly?"

"She got a suspension for a few days, but nothing worse. She'll be fine." Reever said relieved, and Lenalee nodded.

Allen looked over at Lenalee sadly, but she looked away from his stare, and she silently got into the car without even talking to Allen.

Allen looked out the window the entire time, and he was about to sigh until he felt a piece of paper touch his hand, and someone squeezed his hand before letting go.

Allen glanced down at the paper, and he slowly picked it up while Lenalee was looking out of the window on her side.

He opened the small paper, and silently read what was written on it.

He gave a small smile as if what he read was thought to be a joke, and he looked over at Lenalee, and she glanced over at him with a frown before looking back out of the window.

Allen frowned too, and he looked out the window as what he read still stung his mind.

_Maybe we shouldn't be seen together so she won't hurt us anymore_

The car slowly came to a stop, and Allen slowly got out while Lenalee did the same.

They didn't say anything for the rest of the night.

Next morning on Friday, everyone woke up normally except for one.

Lenalee woke up crying.

* * *

**Q.Q I poured all of my emotions into this chapter... I can't even get to the ending without starting to cry...**

**For those who don't know, my last name is Coldhart. I ran out of teacher names, and so I used me for creative writing, which is basically fanfics. (XD) Zipper is a friend of mine on a different site, and she is awesome with Photoshop. **

**Please review, or I will drown you with my tears! XO**


	6. The Old Lie

**Chapter 6- The Old Lie  
Author's Note: I got my wind for this fic! Wahoo and enjoy!**

* * *

Allen solemnly closed his locker as he looked sadly over at where Lenalee was quietly looking through her locker.

She silently closed her locker, and then turned away to head toward Krory's class.

Allen stared after her as he put his books in his locker and closed the locker door.

"Lenalee…" Allen muttered quietly before walking toward Krory's class as well, and from behind him, two people stuck their heads out from behind the corner.

* * *

Krory stared at the two in surprise as he was told about Milly's suspension.

"Yeah, she kinda got into a fight, and Mrs. Maze suspended her." Allen stated as Krory nodded sadly at the loss of one of his only three students.

Lenalee was quietly sitting at the back of the room as Allen sat in the front while they quietly did their work while Krory glanced from one to another with a concerned look.

* * *

At the bell, Lenalee silently took her bag, and left Krory's class as Allen slowly walked out as well.

"See you later, Krory." He said back to Krory, and he slowly walked toward Gym with Kanda.

Allen perked up as he glanced down to see a folded up piece of paper on the ground, and he calmly picked it up.

He unfolded it to read what was on it, and he then stared at it in confusion.

_After Gym stay in the gym. _

Allen wasn't confused at the message; it was the person who had signed their name.

"Lenalee?"

* * *

Allen walked into the gym quietly as the students were already cowering behind each other as Lenalee calmly stood nearby.

Kanda scowled at Allen with Mugen on his shoulder, and Allen instantly started to run away as Kanda slashed at him.

"This is crazy…" One of the students muttered, and they all nodded frantically as they continued to cower.

Allen put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath when the bell rang, and he looked around as the students all left quickly with Kanda.

Allen picked his bag up, and then continued to glance around until the gym door opened.

He looked over to see Lenalee staring at him in surprise.

"Lenalee?"

"Allen, why did you want to see me?"

"Eh…?"

Lenalee walked into the gym, and the door swung close as the two stared at each other in confusion.

"I got a note after Krory's class that said you wanted me to stay behind." Lenalee stated as she held up the small piece of paper, and Allen held up the one he found.

"I found the same kind, but it had your name on it." The two stared at the notes, and then at each other.

"I guess I'll just go now then." Lenalee said as she slowly turned around, but the two suddenly froze as they sensed something above them.

Allen quickly glanced up to see several things falling down at the two, and he quickly grabbed Lenalee's shoulder, and pushed her against him as he fell to the floor while the things fell around them.

Lenalee and Allen had their eyes clamped shut until the things stopped falling, and Allen opened his eyes to glance around at the things. "What the!? Needles!?" He muttered as he looked around at the various sized needles impaling the floor around them. Lenalee slowly opened her eyes, and silently looked around at the needles that suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"What happened?"

"I don't know…" Allen continued to look around as Lenalee looked down to see Allen's arm around her waist as he held her close to him.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked when he glanced back at her, and she slowly nodded as she blushed slightly about how close Allen was to her.

"Heh, got you!" Someone suddenly shouted, and the two froze as a small flash of light appeared, and the two looked over to see Melissa holding a camera while happily grinning at them.

"You!?" Lenalee and Allen shouted in surprise as Melissa stuck her tongue out at the two.

"This is payback for the history geek hitting me." She said as she quickly ran away while the two stared after her.

"This isn't good…"

* * *

Allen got his food at lunch, and then turned around to look at the cafeteria.

He glanced over at where Lenalee was sitting, but she looked away as she caught his gaze.

Allen let out a sigh, and then went back to looking around for a free spot.

"This place is packed…" Allen muttered as he continued to look around the large room for a seat.

Allen perked up as he noticed the table in the far corner was empty, and he quickly walked over to it so nobody else could get it.

He sat down quickly, and then started to eat as he usually did.

"Um… Excuse me…?"

Allen perked up at the female voice, and he looked up to see a girl with brown hair held back in a ponytail give a small smile at him.

"Can I sit here?" She asked as she pointed to the chair, and Allen nodded politely.

She gave a larger smile, and then sat down as she silently started to eat her lunch.

Allen finished his food, and then glanced across the room at Lenalee, but she didn't look over as she continued to eat alone.

"By the way…"

Allen looked back at the girl as she finished eating, and she stared at Allen with her pale violet eyes.

"Who might you be?"

"I'm Allen Walker."

The girl smiled happily as she put her head on her hand, and she stared at Allen.

She wore a slim dark purple shirt with a black mini-skirt as she also wore an earring on her right ear.

"So who are you?" Allen asked politely, and the girl's head slipped from her hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I just started to ask you questions before even introducing myself!"

"It's okay." The girl slowly straightened up as she blushed from embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry. I'm Hâna Kiki." She said nervously, and Allen smiled, which caused Kiki to stop blushing.

"What, are you hitting on me or something?" She asked, and Allen froze as she gave him a blank look.

_'She sure changed personalities quickly!' _Allen thought in surprise as he held his hands up in front of him.

"N-No!"

"Then why were you smiling?"

"Well, why were you all nervous and blushing?" Allen shot back slyly, and Kiki paused before smirking.

"Good one. I can't counter that one." Kiki said as she leaned her head back on her hand, and she smiled happily at Allen.

Allen stared at her in confusion, and she then pointed over to where Lenalee was sitting.

"I guess I should tell you, but somebody is talking to your friend." She said calmly, and Allen glanced over to see a muscular guy grinning as he sat down next to Lenalee while talking to her.

Allen narrowed his eyes at the large guy, and he then was about to say something until Kiki cut in.

"Steven Parker. Captain of the Football team. Seventeen years old, and Blood Type A. Currently has no girlfriend and just asked that girl to go out with him." Kiki stated while she pointed at the ceiling, and Allen stared at her in utter surprise.

"H-How…!?"

"I know everything about everyone in this school, and I'm able to read what people say without needing to hear them by their lips." Kiki stated calmly, and Allen sweat dropped nervously at her until he paused.

"Wait… did you say he just asked Lenalee out!?"

"Lenalee? Yep, sure did. He seems very happy too since she just said yes." Kiki stated blankly, and Allen glared over at Steven as he grinned at Lenalee, and Allen could make out that Lenalee was laughing at whatever he said.

"That was a very lame joke." Kiki said, and Allen looked over to see her reading what they were saying.

"After school… my house…" She said slowly as she continued to read their lips, and Allen stared at Kiki in surprise.

"If you had any connection to that girl, she sure isn't showing it." Kiki said as she looked away while picking her teeth calmly with a small toothpick.

Allen clenched his fist as he glared at Steven, and Kiki looked over at Allen, and then at the wall for some reason.

"Oh? Seems the newspaper came out early, and nobody noticed." She muttered as she stood up, and calmly took something that was nailed to the wall off, and sat back down.

"Are you supposed to do that?" Allen asked as Kiki looked at the front page, and she smiled.

"Nah, but nobody ever reads them during lunch. The newspaper is always read mainly after." Kiki stated, and she opened the newspaper, but suddenly froze.

Allen stared at Kiki in confusion at her reaction to something, and her mouth twitched in surprise.

"This may be even worse for you." She said as she handed the newspaper to Allen, and he looked at Kiki in confusion.

"If I were you, I'd go to Mrs. Maze's office directly after the bell. Ask her to stay there until the end of the day, and then go as far away from here as possible."

"What are you…" Allen started to ask, but he stopped as he saw the article that Kiki had read.

_A SHE-DEVIL HAS ENTERED THE SCHOOL_

_Boys beware! This school year a 17 year old transfer student came to this school, and is reported to date guys who are already dating. _

_This she-devil is named Lenalee Lee. _

_She apparently only dates guys with girlfriends just to make the two break up as fun for her. _

_Her current target is the other transfer student 16 year old Allen Walker a.k.a Freak. _

_Allen Walker has pure white hair, a black hand with a cross tattoo, and strange markings over his left eye. _

_He is the current "toy" for this she-devil, and is just being used for a source of fun for her._

_However, we have reports that say that these two apparently have intimate moments such as after gym class where Allen Walker was shown on top of the she-devil. _

_Our ace camera Melissa took the photo after innocently finishing Gym, but bravely took the photo before leaving._

_Boys stay on alert for this she-devil, and make sure she doesn't see you with your girlfriends._

Allen gritted his teeth as he saw the picture of when he and Lenalee were close to each other in the gym.

"They're just blaming Lenalee for what that other girl does!" He muttered angrily as he crumpled the newspaper, and Kiki sighed as she took the ball and unfolded it.

She turned the pages, and she calmly started to read the horoscope while Allen looked over to where Lenalee was sitting with Steven.

Allen silently took the newspaper from Kiki, and she pouted as he walked over to where Lenalee was sitting.

Steven looked over, and Lenalee turned around to see Allen.

"Oh… Might you be Allen?" Steven asked with a smirk, but Allen ignored him as he put the newspaper in front of Lenalee, and he sadly looked away.

Lenalee slowly took the newspaper, and then opened it, but suddenly dropped it as she saw the article.

"That… That…" Lenalee said angrily, and Steven stared in confusion at Lenalee and Allen.

"She's basically telling people that you're doing what Melissa is." Allen said sadly, and Lenalee clenched her fists angrily.

The bell rang then, and Steven quickly stood up, and he nodded to Lenalee, but she didn't look over as she continued to glare at the article.

"I hate her…"

"I do too…"

Allen sighed, but he then felt someone pat him on the back.

"Okay, you two. Let's go." Kiki said as she had read everything the two said, and Lenalee looked at Kiki in confusion.

"Um… Where?"

"Mrs. Maze's office. It's seems both of you need to hide in there." Kiki stated blankly as she explained about the newspaper, and Lenalee slowly nodded as the two followed Kiki.

* * *

Mrs. Maze looked up from her papers, and she narrowed her eyes at Kiki, Allen, and Lenalee.

"What can I help you with?"

"These two would like to stay here for the remainder of the school day."

"Their reason?"

"Public embarrassment due to a spread of false rumors." Kiki stated blankly, and Maze nodded as she pointed to two chairs against the wall.

"You two can sit there for the rest of the day, but you will have to stay after to make up the two classes you miss."

"Okay." The two said in unison, and Maze nodded as they sat down.

"Now then. What is this rumor?" Maze asked, and Kiki quickly pulled out the school newspaper.

"Page 2." Kiki said, and Maze took the newspaper before waving Kiki away.

"Back to class, Ms. Hâna."

"Ms.?"

"Okay." Kiki said with a bow, and she gave a small wave to Allen before happily skipping away.

"Um… Who is she?" Lenalee asked, and Maze looked over at her in slight surprise.

"Ms. Hâna is the student president, language team captain, cheerleading captain, student nurse, and this school's smartest student." Maze stated calmly, and Allen and Lenalee stared in utter shock at all of those things.

"No wonder she knew what to do…" _'Why is she all friendly to my Allen-kun?' _Lenalee said and thought as she looked at her hands, and Allen nodded.

"She did say she could read lips too…" _'That mini-skirt was cute though…' _Allen thought, but quickly shook the thought out of his head.

For the rest of the day, Lenalee and Allen sat in Maze's office as she worked on papers, played darts with them, gave them food and drinks, and talked about random things.

Allen and Lenalee then were given the classwork and homework from the two classes they missed, and they did it quickly in Maze's office.

Mrs. Maze nodded as they handed the classwork to her, and she waved them away calmly with a smile.

"She was really nice."

"Yeah, and she gave us food."

Lenalee managed a small smile, and then frowned as she didn't want to ever come back to the school again.

Allen let out a sigh as he really didn't want to go either, and Reever was calmly asleep at the wheel of his car as the two knocked on the window to drive back to the headquarters.

* * *

**Man, Melissa is such a pain! XO Oh well, at Kiki's here to help!**

**Kiki: U.U Of course I am! I'm the cutest OC you've made!**

**Yeah, yeah, and you even have your own fandom... U.U;**

**Kiki: It's cause I rule! -little heart floats around head-**

**U.U; You sure do... X.X -is kicked by Kiki-**

**Kiki: Come on! I'm cute, and impossible not to like, right? **


	7. Fall Festival

****

Chapter 7- Fall Festival  
Author's Note: A note to all, this fanfic will be jumping forward in time sometimes.

* * *

Allen closed his locker silently as he and Lenalee got their things for the day.

"Good morning!" A very happy voice shouted, and Lenalee didn't even get to react as Milly tackled her gently.

Lenalee kept her balance as Milly laughed happily.

"You're back?"

"Yep!" Milly said, but she paused as someone walked up behind her.

"Morning, Lenalee!" Steven said, and Milly froze in shock as she pointed at Steven dramatically with a shocked face.

"Steven!? The Football captain!?"

"Yes, that's me."

"He's my boyfriend, Milly." Lenalee stated calmly, and Milly looked at Lenalee in shock.

Allen closed his locker with a little more force than needed and he gave Steven a cold stare as Steven smirked back.

"Move." Someone said from behind Steven, and he barely was able to blink when a blur rushed by, and Allen was suddenly glomped a few feet back.

"Morning, Allen!" Kiki said as she sat on Allen's chest while he lay on the floor in pain.

Milly also stared in shock at Kiki, but then calmed down.

_'I missed a damn lot if Lenalee is going out with the hottest guy in school, and Allen's with the smartest and ranked hottest girl by the boys…' _Milly thought as she watched the four, and she then hit her palm with her fist.

"I just remembered! Today's Fall Festival!" She said happily, and Allen and Lenalee stared at her in confusion.

"Fall… Festival?" The two asked, and Steven nodded with a large smirk as Kiki stared at Steven coldly.

"Fall Festival is when the school and teachers are split into two teams, and they compete against each other." Kiki stated as she was still sitting on Allen's chest, and Steven nodded.

"Of course, my side has won for the last two years. Once we win this one, we go into the school records." Steven added, and Kiki scowled bitterly.

"If I remember correctly, Ms. Hâna is the leader of the other side while Steven is the other leader." Milly stated, and Kiki and Steven nodded.

"Too bad we're going to win this year, Stevey! I call Allen for my side!" Kiki said happily as she finally stood up, and Allen slowly sat up.

"Okay then, Lenalee can be with my side."

"Sounds good to me." Lenalee said with a smile, and she walked away with Steven as Milly followed them as she was also on Steven's side.

"Let's go, Allen!" Kiki said as she dragged Allen to his feet, and she pulled him along as she headed toward the gym.

* * *

Mrs. Maze stood on a platform next to the track as the two sides slowly made their ways to the platform.

"Okay. This year is the 38th Fall Festival! There will be random events as well as usual events, okay?" Mrs. Maze stated, and Steven and Kiki nodded.

Kiki was fixing her ponytail as she pursed her lips. "Can you help me?" She asked back to the group, and all of the boys went heart eyes, but Allen nodded as he helped.

The boys all stopped as they went back to normal with random grumbles, and Kiki smiled sweetly as Allen helped her.

"Okay! Now we're ready!" Kiki said as she let her ponytail fall back to her back, and Allen nodded.

"The first event shall be a sparring match!" Mrs. Maze said, and everyone froze as they stared at their principal in surprise.

"Che." Kanda calmly walked out from Steven's side, and Allen was about to walk out until someone else walked out with their hands in his sleeves.

"This one is mine." Mr. Coldhart said as he grinned to Kanda, and the swordsman just scowled.

"Okay… Go!" Mrs. Maze said, and the students started to cheer as Kanda calmly pulled out Mugen.

_'Is he allowed to do that!?' _The Exorcists all mentally shouted, but Mr. Coldhart just chuckled as he calmly leaned to the side and dodged Kanda's quick slash.

"My turn!" Mr. Coldhart said as he slowly removed his hands from his sleeves, and everyone gasped as they saw an albino bunny attaching to his finger as it bit his finger.

He whispered something to the bunny, and it looked over at Kanda evilly before suddenly appeared in front of Kanda's face.

"Go, Zareth!" Mr. Coldhart shouted while Kanda quickly dodged the bunny, but flinched as the bunny jumped at him faster.

Mr. Coldhart also flinch as he ducked quickly to dodge Zareth's fangs, and he and Kanda quickly started to run away as the bunny chased them angrily.

Everyone sweat dropped as they watched Kanda and Mr. Coldhart turn the corner and away from view along with Zareth.

"… Okay… Next event!" Mrs. Maze said quickly.

* * *

The rest of the events were straightforward as they all tried their best.

Lavi won at Math, Bookman destroyed them all at History, Milly won at Martial Arts, Miranda won the Staring Contest, Reever won the Science event along with Road, Tyki won Poker, Krory won the Second Staring Contest, and Tiedoll won the Art Contest while Cloud calmly stayed out of the events.

All that was left was Allen, Kiki, Lenalee, and Steven as everyone else was done.

"The last three events are here! One is Wrestling, one is the Mile Run, and the last one is my mystery one!" Mrs. Maze said as everyone forgot about Kanda and Mr. Coldhart being chased by a demonic bunny.

Kiki and Lenalee readied themselves for the Mile Run, and the two boys watched as the girls walked onto the track.

"Go!" Mrs. Maze shouted, and Lenalee shot down the track quickly.

Everyone stared in shock as Lenalee was already almost done.

_'This is too easy.' _Lenalee thought as she looked ahead, but she froze as a blur passed by her.

"Too easy." Kiki said as she calmly walked over the finish line while she happily smiled at Allen's shocked face.

Kiki calmly took a water bottle she had, and she started to drink it while Lenalee sat back down quietly.

"How did you get so fast?" Allen asked, and Kiki giggled happily as she held her hand to her mouth.

"I had to learn to be fast when out with Daddy." She stated, and Allen was even more confused until Mrs. Maze motioned for the boys.

"Okay! The Wrestling event now! Go!" Mrs. Maze shouted, and everyone started to cheer as Steven calmly smirked at Allen.

"Fair fight?" Steven asked he held his hand out, and Allen cautiously shook it.

"Fair fight."

Steven smirked, and he then muttered. "Lenalee's a good kisser."

Allen froze, and he was quickly sent to the floor as Steven had flipped him over his head.

"Come on, Allen! I thought you two broke up?" Steven said and then muttered the last part before slamming Allen onto the floor again, and Mrs. Maze blew her whistle.

"That's it. Steven wins! Time for the last event!" Mrs. Maze shouted, and Kiki quickly helped Allen to his chair.

"You okay?" She asked concerned as she handed Allen a water bottle.

Allen took it with a nod, and they all watched Mrs. Maze stand next to a large pile of papers.

"It's a Scavenger Hunt! First side to find all of their requirements wins!" She shouted, and everyone quickly grabbed on and then ran off.

Krory looked around until he saw a clover patch to look for a four leaf clover as his.

Allen looked at his paper, and he froze at his requirement.

_A kiss _

Allen grumbled until his thoughts traveled to Lenalee, but he quickly shook them away before slowly walking toward a tree.

He slumped down in the shade, and then sighed. "I can't find mine…" He muttered as people passed by him without glancing at him.

"Found it!"

Allen jumped as he quickly looked behind him to see Milly hanging upside down from a branch as she held a bird's egg.

"… Oh? Hi, Allen." Milly said calmly as she landed onto the ground gracefully, and Allen nodded.

Milly silently looked at Allen's requirement, and she frowned.

"Oh… That one you need to do in front of Mrs. Maze so she knows." Milly stated, and Allen sighed as he figured it would be like that.

"Well, I could get Lenalee…" Milly muttered, and Allen flushed red as he stared at Milly, but stopped as Milly chuckled.

"I'm kidding! She's already done, and she's with Steven right now." Milly said, and she then let out a sigh.

"That requirement is how I met Kaz…"

"Kaz?"

"My old boyfriend." Milly stated, and Allen nodded slowly.

"Good luck though!" Milly said as she waved back at Allen, and he sighed as Milly happily walked away.

Allen lay down in the grass, and he stared up at the leaves and an angry bird who lost an egg from her nest.

Allen slowly started to sit up again, but he froze as someone put their foot on Allen, and pushed him back onto the grass.

"Why are you laying around?" Kiki asked with a tick mark, and Allen rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I can't find my requirement, so I guess… Sorry." Allen said as Kiki stared down at him, and glanced at the paper.

She narrowed her eyes at the requirement, and she then swiftly put her foot under Allen, and she pushed him up.

"Get up." She said as she grabbed his hand, and pulled him toward where Mrs. Maze's platform was.

Kiki handed Mrs. Maze a pack of pocky, and Mrs. Maze took it with a nod.

"How about you, Walker?" She asked, but before Allen could reply, Kiki handed Mrs. Maze his requirement and swiftly turned to Allen.

Everyone who had found their requirement froze as they all stared over at where Allen and Kiki were, and Lenalee's hands slipped as she was holding a small star and it clattered onto the ground.

Allen was speechlessly red as Kiki pulled back, and she giggled at Allen's face.

"You're all set, Walker, and Ms. Hâna, next time, a kiss on the cheek is fine, not the lips." Mrs. Maze stated as they all had seen Kiki kiss Allen on the lips, and Kiki put a finger to her bottom lip with a frown.

"Sorry, I was just 'in the moment'." She said playfully, and Mrs. Maze sighed.

* * *

Later, everyone had found their requirement, and Mrs. Maze was counting the papers.

"We're missing two…" Mrs. Maze muttered, but she was answered as Kanda and Mr. Coldhart finally ran out from behind the corner, and they snatched a paper while Zareth was still chasing them.

They all watched the two turn the corner with a sweat drop, and they all sat around while waiting.

Suddenly, Kanda and Mr. Coldhart turned the corner, and fell to the ground in front of the platform as they held their paper up for Mrs. Maze.

She calmly took the papers, and looked at the things the two were holding.

"Kanda, it says beret, not carrot." Mrs. Maze stated, and Kanda scowled as he glared at the carrot in his hand.

"Coldhart, excellently done." Mrs. Maze said as Mr. Coldhart stared at Zareth in amazement as his requirement was a rabbit.

"Wow, you really are useful." Mr. Coldhart, and Zareth quickly clamped down on Mr. Coldhart's finger before the two started to fight.

* * *

Allen and Lenalee watched Reever slumped over the hood of his car, and Allen calmly sighed.

"Allen!" Allen and Lenalee looked back to see Kiki happily skip over to him.

"I was wondering if you could meet me tomorrow?"

"I guess. I have nothing else to do." Allen said, and Lenalee frowned sadly as she looked away.

"Okay, so how about the park at 9:00?"

"Okay, bye!" Allen said, but Kiki just smiled as she kissed Allen on the cheek, and then skipped toward where a black limo was parked, and the two watched her drive away.

When Reever was finally in the car, they drove away while Lenalee and Allen stared out of their windows without looking at each other.

Lenalee looked down at where Allen's hand was on the seat, and she slowly pulled her hand away as it was close to his.

She looked back out of the window, and Allen glanced over in confusion as he had caught Lenalee's previous stare.

Allen looked back to see if Reever was looking, and when he wasn't, Allen put his hand on Lenalee's leg, and she perked up.

She looked down at it, and then looked back at Allen to see him staring out of his window.

Lenalee managed a small smile, and she then placed her hand on Allen's while she went back to staring out of the window.

That night, Lenalee cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Poor Lenalee... Still... THIS IS ALL MELISSA'S FAULT! XO**

**FYI: Mr. Coldhart is me, and yes, that demonic bunny is real too. U.U;**


	8. Tagged Along Date

**Chapter 8- Tagged Along Date  
Author's Note: To everyone (Insane) who doesn't like Kiki, please don't judge a book by its cover. Before you say you hate her, how about learning more about her first? Enjoy!**

* * *

Allen woke up early in the morning as he got dressed after his usual workout.

He quickly ran down to the gate as he put his coat on in a hurry.

Lenalee watched him run toward the waterway as she leaned onto her windowsill.

"Allen-kun…"

* * *

The park was already lively as Allen made it there, and he stopped to rub his eyes in the sunlight.

"It sure is early…" Allen muttered as he looked around, and from behind some bushes nearby, Milly was crouched behind them with Lenalee as the two spied on him.

"Why did you drag me from my room again?" Lenalee asked quietly, and Milly chuckled quietly.

"So we could spy on Allen's little date."

"It's not a date. She just said if Allen could meet her here."

"And why do you think she wants to?" Milly asked, and Lenalee slowly nodded.

Milly smiled as she pulled out two pairs of binoculars, and she handed a pair to Lenalee while she looked through hers at Allen.

Lenalee slowly took the binoculars, and she quietly watched Allen.

"Allen!"

Allen, Milly, and Lenalee looked over in time to see Kiki tackle Allen, and the people around them watched in surprise.

"Morning…" Allen muttered as Kiki smiled down at him.

"Well? What are you doing on the ground? Still sleepy?" She asked as she got off of him, and helped him to his feet.

"Well, kinda…"

"Come on then!"

"Come on where?" Allen asked, and Kiki stared at him in surprise.

"Where else would we go? The amusement park!" She said happily, and then started to pull Allen along behind her as they headed toward where a black limo was parked.

"She sure is rich…" Lenalee muttered, and Milly nodded with a sigh.

"She is the daughter of the head of the School Board…"

"Eh!?" Milly looked over at Lenalee's surprised face, and Milly nodded calmly.

"Ms. Hâna is the one who chooses which student gets to enter the school. Thank her that you, Allen, and me were allowed in." Milly said as she stood up, and quickly followed the limo as Lenalee followed Milly.

* * *

"Like it?"

"It's…" Allen was at a loss for words as he sat in the shiny black limo, and Kiki was happily sitting in front of him with her elbows on her knees as she rested her head on her palms.

"It's our oldest limo too. Daddy's is light blue while mine is pure purple." Kiki stated calmly, and Allen sweat dropped.

_'She has three!?' _He thought, but he then wondered something.

"So, Ms. Hâna-"

"Kiki."

"… Eh?"

"Call. Me. Kiki." Kiki said while she poked Allen's nose calmly, and Allen nodded quickly.

Kiki smiled at Allen, and he felt his face grew red as he stared at her violet eyes.

"Why does everyone call you Ms. Hâna?"

"Cause Daddy's is the head of the School Board." Kiki stated calmly as she leaned back in the seat, and Allen stared at her in amazement.

"So…" Allen started to say, but he couldn't think of anything to say while Kiki calmly stared at the limo's ceiling.

"What anything to drink?" She asked, and Allen nodded politely.

Kiki handed him a bottle of purple water, and Allen stared at it in confusion.

"It's purple…"

"Yep. It's vitamin water. I have an image to keep of course." Kiki stated with a little giggle as she opened one of the bottle as well.

Allen slowly took a sip, and he relax as it actually was good.

The limo slowly stopped a little later as they reached the amusement park, and Kiki quickly dragged Allen through the gates.

"Let's have some fun!"

* * *

Milly grumbled about her wallet as she and Lenalee spied on Allen and Kiki from a nearby table in the food area of the amusement park.

Lenalee was eating her breakfast as she quietly spied on the two.

"This is getting interesting…" Milly said with a chuckle, and Lenalee turned her head away with a scowl.

* * *

The day was exciting for Allen as he and Kiki tried almost every single game stand in the park.

"One more!" Kiki said as she held a small net in one hand while she stared down at the tank of fish determined to get one.

"I could just give you a fish for trying around thirty times…" The owner muttered, but Kiki shot him an angry look.

"I don't need your pity!" She snapped, and then went back to staring at the fish while Allen watched with a smile on his face.

Allen then looked at what Kiki was wearing, and it was just basically a small brown jacket with a mini-skirt and purple short shirt underneath that exposed her waist.

She had a small flower-shaped hairpin in her hair as she failed again at getting a fish.

"This is hard…" She muttered sadly with a sniff, and Allen let out a low sigh before crouching down next to her.

"I'll try." He said as he handed some money to the owner, and he then took a net while Kiki watched happily.

Allen watched the fish swim around, and he waited till he saw one of the fish turn away from him.

Allen's hand quickly shot toward the water, and he gracefully pulled it out with a fish on top of it.

"Got ya…" He muttered as the owner put the fish into a bag, and he handed it to Allen.

"Congrats." The owner said before going to his other customers.

"Yay, Allen!" Kiki said as she held onto his arm, and he chuckled nervously.

"It was nothing!"

"No, it wasn't." Kiki said before kissing Allen on the cheek, and he turned red instantly as Kiki happily looked at the fish, and then started to drag Allen toward another game.

Milly and Lenalee looked over from where they were sitting in front of another fish tank, and Milly gave a low whistle.

"Ms. Hâna sure is good…"

"Hmph…"

* * *

"One more!" Kiki said with a pout, and she was handed five more rings.

She quickly tossed them at the peg, but none of them made it on.

"You can always have a prize for trying." The owner said, and Kiki shook her head quickly as she took another five more rings.

Allen stood next to her as he held the bag with the fish in it.

The fish seemed to sigh along with Allen as Kiki tried twenty more rings.

Kiki readied one of her last three, but before she could try to throw it, Allen took her arm calmly and then moved it so when she let go, the ring fell perfectly around the peg.

Kiki looked back at Allen with a smile as he smiled back slightly.

"You are so good at these games!" Kiki said as she held her third-place prize of a stuffed bear which she clutched to her chest happily.

"It's nothing really." Allen said as he adjusted the bag in his hand, and Kiki looked at the fish happily.

"I've never seen anyone get that into a game though!" Allen said as they walked around aimlessly with Milly and Lenalee unknowingly following them.

Kiki giggled happily, which caused Lenalee to flare up, but she was restrained by Milly as the two quickly hid before Kiki could notice them.

"It's getting kinda late…" Allen muttered as he noticed that the sun was setting.

"There's still time for a few rides though!" Kiki said as she motioned for someone in the crowd of people, and the driver of their limo quickly ran over.

"Take the fish back to the limo, and put him in the tank please." Kiki said, and the driver bowed before taking the fish from Allen, and hurried back to the limo.

"Now we don't have to worry about him getting hurt while we ride!" Kiki said as she happily pulled Allen toward some rides with Milly and Lenalee following.

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this…"

"Why not?"

"It's kinda…"

"Kinda what?"

"Bori-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Allen shouted as the roller coaster shot downward, and Kiki laughed as she stared at Allen.

Allen swallowed his shout, and he started to fell sick as the roller coaster zoomed along.

"That was fun!" Kiki said happily as they got off, and Allen didn't look so good until they were at a safe distance from the roller coaster.

"I'm never riding that thing again…" He muttered while Kiki dragged him toward another ride.

Behind them, Milly was leaning over as she tried to catch her breath, and Lenalee was panting as they also got off the roller coaster.

"That was scary…" They muttered in unison before cautiously following Allen and Kiki.

* * *

Milly and Lenalee watched from afar as Allen and Kiki stared at the tea cup ride.

"Why are there large tea cups?"

"It's a ride. You sit inside them." Kiki stated calmly, and she smiled as she dragged Allen into one.

The two sat down, and Kiki was smiling as the ride started.

Allen suddenly jerked as the tea cup started to twirl around, and Kiki laughed at his face as he started to feel sick again.

She put her hand on his hand, and he blinked before looking down at her hand.

"It's not scary, Allen." Kiki said with a small giggle, and Allen relaxed as he smiled back at her.

* * *

"Wow, this day was fun…" Kiki said as she sat back in her seat of the Ferris Wheel as Allen sat next to her.

Allen nodded as he smiled while watching the sun hit the horizon.

The two were silent as they watched the sunset from the Ferris Wheel, and the Ferris Wheel stopped as the two were descending.

Allen looked around until Kiki stated. "It sometimes stops so people can enjoy it more."

Allen nodded as he relaxed again, and Kiki stared at him with pursed lips.

"Haven't you ever been to an amusement park?"

"Not really, but I do know how to perform some things." Allen stated, and Kiki stared at him in amazement as she smiled at him.

"That's so cool!"

"I guess…" Allen rubbed the back of his head while in the seats diagonally from them, Milly and Lenalee peered down at the two.

"This is so romantic…" Milly muttered, and Lenalee scowled bitterly.

Kiki stopped smiling as she inched closer to Allen, and she rested her head on his shoulder calmly.

Lenalee flared up greater than before, and Milly had to quickly hold Lenalee back.

The Ferris Wheel started to move again, and Allen and Kiki got off as their driver was waiting for them.

* * *

Allen sat down in the same seat as he did before while Kiki sat across from him as they drove away.

"So, Allen. Would you like to come over for dinner?" Kiki asked, and Allen nodded politely.

"Okay then. We always serve a lot, so I can tell the cooks to get ready for you." Kiki said happily, and Allen chuckled.

Milly and Lenalee watched them drive away, and Milly sighed sadly.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday then."

"Bye."

"Bye." Milly calmly began her walk back home while Lenalee quietly headed back to the Black Order.

* * *

"We're here." Kiki said as she and Allen got out of the limo, and Allen froze as he looked up at the enormous mansion in front of him.

"Yeah, I know. It's the smallest of our mansions." Kiki stated when she saw Allen's face, and Allen gaped at her.

_'Smallest!?' _He mentally shouted, and followed Kiki to the door.

Kiki opened the door before kicking her shoes off while Allen took his off politely.

"I'm home, Daddy! I brought a guest as well." Kiki called out, and Allen heard footsteps before a nearby door opened.

"Huh? Scrawny looking kid you found there." The man said, and Allen sweat dropped as the person looked barely 30.

"He's Allen Walker. A new student at our high school."

"Oh yeah…" The person muttered as he removed the sunglasses from his eyes, and he let them hang around his neck.

"Hello, Walker. I'm Kiki's adopted father. Call me Gin." Gin said as he shook Allen's hand calmly, and then yawned as he stretched upward.

"Man, I'm hungry…" Gin whined, and Kiki smiled.

"I'll go tell the cooks while you two go to the dining room." Kiki said as she smiled to Allen, and then skipped off for the kitchen.

Allen and Gin stood in silence until Gin calmly opened the door across from him with his foot, and he motioned for Allen to enter.

"Sorry if it's small." Gin muttered as he led Allen inside, and Allen froze at the very detailed and large dining room.

"Wow…" Allen muttered in awe as Gin calmly sat down, and Allen quickly sat down as well.

Kiki entered a few moments later as she had changed into a normal length shirt with her mini-skirt still.

She sat down next to Allen happily, and she leaned her elbows on the table.

"So… What exactly do you do, Mr. Hâna?"

"It's Gin Coldblood."

"Sorry, Gin."

"I do mainly archeology and the School Board thingy." Gin stated as he put his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

Allen nodded as he looked around the room until dinner came out.

Allen's mouth suddenly started to water as he stared at the mountains of food.

"Dig in."

* * *

Later, Allen put his shoes back on as Kiki stood next to him.

"So, I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yep!" Kiki said with a smile, and Allen straightened up silently.

Kiki shuffled her feet slowly as she put her hands behind her back, and Allen stared at her till it clicked in his mind.

"Thanks for letting me have dinner with you and spending the day. It gets kinda boring doing the same thing over and over again." Allen said with a nervous chuckle, and Kiki nodded as she smiled at Allen.

"Well, good night." She said before kissing Allen on the lips, and he stared at her in surprise until he relaxed again.

"You too." He said, and he opened the door after waving back at Kiki while she waved back.

Allen put his hands in his coat's pockets as he walked back to the Black Order, and he let out a deep sigh as he hung his head forward.

"That was fun…" He muttered as over in Kiki's room, Kiki calmly went to bed while she held the bear against her chest while she slept.

"Mmm… Allen…"

* * *

**XD Maybe not the right fluff, but still good. Don't worry though! I haven't forgotten my roots with AllenxLenalee. XD**

**Oh yes, and along with Gin, there will be one more OC that is introduced next chapter who is not Kaz. **

**Here's a hint: Kumori**


	9. The Way Of Coldhart

**Chapter 9- The Way Of Coldhart  
Author's Note: For the fans of Melissa bashing, this is your chapter! XD Also, the last OC will be revealed! Enjoy!**

* * *

Allen looked half-dead as he closed his locker while Lenalee stared into hers as she also looked half-dead.

"Morning!" Said the never ceasing to be happy voice as Milly waved to the two, and they waved back.

"Why are you looking like zombies?" Milly asked innocently as she tilted her head to the side.

"We were working on our project." The two said in unison, and Milly nodded as she understood.

"Well… We can't all get what we want!" Milly said as a pink sparkle floated around her head as she smiled happily.

_'How can she be so cheerful in the morning?' _Allen and Lenalee thought at the same time, and they both sighed before preparing themselves for another long day.

* * *

"Now then… To write with a creative mind, you must be SPIRITED!" Mr. Coldhart said as he pumped his fist into the air, and everyone sweat dropped at him.

Mr. Coldhart calmly smiled at the students until a hand went up in the back, and he pointed.

"Yes?"

"Yeah, can we like not be doing this? It's so boring!"

"Well, if it's so boring, Melissa, then why did you sign up for this class?" Mr. Coldhart countered, and Melissa stared at him bitterly.

"The only reason I signed up for this class was to watch for things to put in the paper."

"Oh. You mean like that lot of garbage you put in it last week?" Mr. Coldhart asked slyly, and Melissa fumed while Milly silently cheered.

That was the good thing about Mr. Coldhart.

If it wasn't written well, he hated it, and the newspaper to him, was garbage.

"Now then, since Melissa has kindly started talking about the newspaper, maybe I should state the difference between a newspaper and a book." Mr. Coldhart said, and all of the students glared at Melissa in unison while she glared back.

"A newspaper stated facts in which people always listen to. A book is a good source of facts, opinions, and entertainment."

"If you want entertainment, then why don't you like so go see a band play?" Melissa asked, and Mr. Coldhart sighed sadly.

"Anyway, some of you might be like me and like to read opinions while others, like Melissa, might just look for a magazine to read about how people messed up their lives that have nothing at all to do with us." Mr. Coldhart said as he leaned his hands on his desk, and he smirked to the class.

"One more thing." He said as he straightened up, and he picked up a piece of chalk from the board behind him.

"NO DAYDREAMING IN MY CLASS, WALKER!" He shouted, and hit Allen dead in the head while Allen stared out of the window in the back.

The chalk smacked Allen across the face, and he flinched before falling backwards.

The students tried their best not to laugh while Melissa just laughed her head off rudely.

"Serves the freak right!" She said, and her friends nodded as they laughed too.

Milly scowled at Melissa before glancing next to her to see Lenalee looking at the desk while her hand was on her mouth.

"Lenalee? You okay?"

"I'm… fine." Lenalee muttered, but Milly's eyebrow rose when she heard a slight giggle come from Lenalee.

"Back to reality, people!" Mr. Coldhart snapped as his personality changed drastically, and everyone quieted down as Allen sat in his chair again.

"Since Walker was so kind to daydream, maybe he can tell us, in detail, what he was daydreaming about?" Mr. Coldhart asked, and Allen instantly went crimson red.

"U-Umm…"

"Go on, Walker. It can't be that bad."

Allen looked down at his desk while the other students stared at him while waiting for him to speak.

"I was…"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking about…"

"Keep talking."

Allen made a muffled mutter, and Mr. Coldhart sighed as the students stared at each other before staring back at Allen.

Even Lenalee was looking as Allen continued to glow bright red.

"Louder, Walker!"

"I was thinking about… L-L-Len… Lunch!" Allen quickly said, and the students all sighed as they thought he'd say something good.

"I see…" Mr. Coldhart muttered with a sly grin.

"Then you can go stand outside until the bell so you can be the first one to go to lunch." He said, and Allen slowly got his things before leaving the room.

Milly stared after Allen with a confused look while Mr. Coldhart went back to teaching.

_'He started to say something else… It sounded like Len…'_ Milly thought before focusing back at the class.

* * *

Milly sat down next to Lenalee as the two ate their lunch.

Steven had a different lunch each week, so he wasn't there, but Allen was there instead as his new table had been taken over by some guy's gang.

Milly stared at the two in silence while they all ate, and she kept noticing the two glancing at each other while the other wasn't paying attention.

Milly smirked happily before something flew by her head, and she looked over to see the gang at Allen's new table being wild.

"Hmph, damn jerks." Milly muttered as she tried to go back to eating.

Allen silently nodded as he glanced over at the gang to see that one of them was asleep in his chair while the others shouted random things.

"That guy looks annoyed." Allen stated, and Milly sighed as she looked over.

"Ignore him. He's always asleep during lunch." She said calmly, and Allen nodded slowly before returning to his lunch.

Lenalee was now silently playing with her food out of boredom, and Milly looked at her plate out of boredom as well.

Milly nearly fell onto the floor as she saw that Lenalee had moved her food into a name without even paying attention.

"Um, Lenalee?" Milly said slowly, and Lenalee blinked before noticing what she wrote, and she quickly messed it up before Allen could see that she wrote his name.

"S-Sorry…"

"No problem." Milly said with a sigh as she looked up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, a piece of food hit Milly in the side of the head, and Lenalee and Allen looked over at her in surprise while the gang laughed loudly.

"Sorry, geek! Didn't see your big fat head!" One of them shouted to Milly, and she gritted her teeth while what seemed to be meat rolled off of her head.

"Are you okay, Milly?" Lenalee asked while Allen glared over at the gang.

"I'm fine. They're just jerks, so don't pay attention to them." Milly said with a slight smile, but Lenalee glanced over at the gang while they laughed their heads off.

"I'll go get some-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING TO FREAKING SLEEP!"

Everyone in the cafeteria froze as the person who was asleep in his chair had woken up from the gang's loud laughter.

"Now answer me this. Which one of you idiots threw that food?" The raven haired boy asked as the gang actually seemed frightened.

"He did…" They all said as they pointed to an unlucky red haired boy sitting nearest to Milly's table.

"I see then." The raven haired boy muttered bitterly, and everyone froze as the boy slammed his elbow into the red haired guy's head.

"Learn some freaking manners!"

"S-Sorry, Takai! I swear I will never do it again!"

"Damn right you won't!" Takai snapped angrily, and the gang cowered in fear while Takai walked over to Milly's table while shooting glares at people to get back to eating.

"Sorry about that." Takai said when he got to the table, and Milly nodded calmly without looking at Takai.

Allen and Lenalee looked at Takai though, and Allen grimaced at Takai's shirt that said 'Demon' on it.

Takai pulled up a chair, and rested his foot on his knee while he stared at the ceiling.

"So… Sorry. I'll teach that idiot some manners for ya." Takai said, and Milly nodded.

"See ya then." Takai muttered as he got up and calmly walked away back to the table where the frightened gang was still sitting.

When Takai was back down in his original seat, Milly let out a held breath.

Lenalee and Allen stared in slight surprise to see Milly actually turned red in the face.

"That was so scary! I thought I was going to say something bad!" Milly said as she clamped her eyes shut while the two stared at her in surprise.

"Why wouldn't you want to say anything bad about him? He was scary looking…" Allen muttered, and Lenalee nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but…" Milly trailed off as the bell rung, and the three paused before throwing away their trash and leaving for their next class.

* * *

Their next class ended with a bang however, as the door quickly swung open and smoke poured out of the room, and the students all coughed their way to their next class while the disguised Road waved after them.

"Next class we'll make a bigger bomb!" She called after them, and everyone groaned in unison.

Allen, Lenalee, and Milly were the last to leave as they coughed a few times on their way out.

"That was…"

"Different?"

"I was going to say strange, but yeah, different works too." Milly said as she coughed again, and they all walked toward Miranda's class.

"Oi, Walker!"

Allen turned around to see Mr. Coldhart waving to him, and Allen quickly told the two to go on ahead before he walked over to the teacher.

"Yes?"

"About the daydreaming incident." Mr. Coldhart started to say, and Allen mentally groaned while he felt his face go red again.

"There! I knew it! You weren't daydreaming about lunch!" Mr. Coldhart said happily while he jabbed a finger at Allen, and Allen froze in shock.

"H-Huh!?"

"What person in their right minds would turn red from thinking about lunch? I think about lunch, and all I get is hunger." Mr. Coldhart stated slyly, and Allen gulped nervously.

"Also, you started to say something else before you said lunch." Mr. Coldhart stated again, and Allen started to sweat nervously while his face grew more red.

"So…" Mr. Coldhart started to say as Allen's mind started to freeze up.

"This 'Len' person… It wouldn't happen to be Lee, would it?" Mr. Coldhart asked, and Allen then was about to mentally fall off a cliff as he couldn't hold back his face from becoming crimson again.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes…"

"I knew it! Haha! I thought that was the case from the moment I saw you with her! Course, then that garbage came out, and it was terrible! Why would you slander someone just because they are being themselves?" Mr. Coldhart stated, and Allen shrugged.

"Oh well. Off to class, Walker. I just wanted to let me and you to know what you're really thinking about behind Ms. Hâna." Mr. Coldhart stated slyly, and Allen flinched while Mr. Coldhart calmly walked back to his room.

* * *

The rest of the day was normal as Miranda was last from cafeteria problems, and she had lost her way in the hallway.

So Allen wasn't late that class, and him and Lenalee calmly waited for Reever to come while the students all left the school.

Steven had waved to Lenalee, but didn't go over to talk to her before he left, and Lenalee looked away sadly back at Allen who was chatting with Kiki.

Reever came out shortly after, and he drove the two away back to the tower.

Lenalee flipped through her planner while Allen stared out of the window lost in thought.

'_Wanted to let me and you to know what I'm really thinking about behind Kiki…' _Allen thought silently, and he sighed to himself as he didn't know what he felt either.

* * *

Back at the school, Mr. Coldhart started to hum a tune while he sat at his desk while he watched over the dententions.

"Put the phone away, Melissa." He said without looking over from the ceiling, and Melissa flinched before slowly putting her phone away.

"This is not the movies, so no watching films, Melissa." Mr. Coldhart said a minute later, and Melissa grumbled as she put the film away.

"You are now suspended for not listening to me for the past forty minutes, Melissa." Mr. Coldhart stated with a bored sigh as he tossed a small ball into the air over and over again, and Melissa gaped at him as if she did nothing wrong.

"Don't bother coming to school tomorrow, Melissa."

"Like whatever!"

Mr. Coldhart sighed again as he stopped throwing the ball into the air, and he looked over at Melissa as she was the only person in detention.

"Now then. Maybe you could learn that slandering people would get you into this kind of trouble, Melissa."

"Like stop saying my name!"

"Your name is the only thing that keeps you from being a nobody who nobody knows who nobody cares about and that nobody understands. You, I can still not understand. Now get out, Melissa." Mr. Coldhart said bitterly as he started to become tired of Melissa talking back, and she grumbled as she stormed out of the room, and Mr. Coldhart sighed as he pulled out a deck of cards.

"Hey, Iykt! I know you're there. Want to play some cards?" Mr. Coldhart asked as Tyki smiled from where he was outside of the room.

"You are a good one, Coldhart."

"Course I am, _Tyki_."

"What gave it away?"

"The way you spelled your name on your papers showed that you weren't used to spelling it like that, and any child knows that they just need to reverse the letters." Mr. Coldhart stated, and Tyki chuckled.

"You got me good." Tyki muttered as he put a cigarette in his mouth, and walked away while Mr. Coldhart stared after him.

"Aw, I wanted to play cards…" He muttered, and then sighed as he closed the door behind him, and walked the opposite direction of Tyki.

* * *

**So... Anyone know who and where Takai is from? He comes from my other fanfics, and he is so cool... XD It also seems that Tyki has been found out. Anyway, give me some applause for the Melissa bashing! XD I'm kidding! (Not really...) Please review!  
**


	10. Christmas Party

**Chapter 10- Christmas Party  
Author's Note: We are jumping ahead to Christmas. Thanks to skmichel for picking Christmas. Enjoy!**

* * *

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year. Good tidings we bring to-"

"SHUT UP!"

Allen, Lenalee, and the student carolers all froze as Milly glared at them angrily while snow fell off of her head.

"S-Sorry, Milly…" The carolers muttered in fear, and Milly slowly calmed down as the students quickly walked away to go annoy Melissa at her locker.

Milly instantly smiled as she brushed off any extra snow from her head, and Lenalee smiled as she closed her locker.

"So it's the last day before vacation?" Lenalee asked, and Milly nodded while sticking her thumb into the air.

Suddenly, a piece of paper fluttered in front of Milly's head, and they all stared at it as it was suddenly pulled behind Milly's head, and Allen was sent to the ground as Kiki glomped him.

"Hi, Allen!" She said as Allen muttered in pain while standing back up.

Lenalee and Milly stared at the small fishing pole in Kiki's hand with the piece of paper attached to it until Kiki noticed their stares.

"Oh yes! I completely forgot!" Kiki said in surprise, and she quickly handed a piece of paper to the three.

"All three of you are invited to my Christmas party!" Kiki said happily, and the three stared at her in surprise.

"Really?!"

"Yep. It's only going to be us as well. Of course, I did invite some others, but it doesn't really matter…" Kiki muttered with a sly grin, and Allen felt a sinking feeling as he glanced at the invitation.

"Hope to see you there!" Kiki said as she skipped down the hallway, and Lenalee narrowed her eyes at her invitation. 

_'Why did she give me an invitation…?'_

* * *

A few days later, Allen and Lenalee and Milly all stared up at Kiki's mansion as Lenalee and Milly stared at it in shock.

_'It's freaking huge!' _The two mentally shouted in unison, and Allen sweat dropped as he stared at the two's reaction.

Allen rang the door bell, and the sound of quick footsteps was suddenly heard.

The door swung open, and Kiki smiled at the three. "You made it!" She said happily before pulling Allen inside while Lenalee and Milly followed.

"Why'd we come again?" Lenalee asked, and Milly smiled happily.

"Cause it's a party! It would be terrible to miss a free party!" She stated, and Lenalee nodded while grimacing at the surrounding walls.

"Like it? Quite an interesting collection we made…"

Lenalee and Milly jumped almost five feet in the air as they stared behind them in utter shock as Gin stared back calmly with his hands in his pockets.

"That's a neat face." He stated with a smirk, and Milly started to sweat nervously.

_'When did he show up!? Who is he anyway?' _She thought, but the answer came when the three walked into the dining room, and Kiki happily waved over.

"Come on, Daddy! Hurry up or we'll start without you!"

"Or the other guests or the food or the presents or the…"

"Okay, I get it!"

Milly and Lenalee sweat dropped at the two, but they stared at Gin in surprise. 

_'Daddy!? He looks more like her brother!' _Lenalee and Milly thought in unison, and they sat down in their chairs as Kiki sat down next to Allen with her arms around his arm while Gin was staring at the blank wall blankly.

"Daddy, if you're bored then why don't you go wait for the rest of the guests?" Kiki asked slightly annoyed, and Gin shrugged as he calmly walked toward the hallway.

Later, the guests came, and Kiki was smiling happily while still attached to Allen's arm while Lenalee and Milly sweat dropped at the guests.

Ms. Zipper was calmly taking her scarf off as she chatted to Krory.

Mr. Coldhart was glaring at the bunny biting his finger while Miranda stared at the bunny in fear.

Lavi was grinning from ear-to-ear as he happily annoyed Kanda.

Kanda was actually restraining himself from grabbing Mugen and slicing Lavi's throat.

Tyki was off drinking by the wall with Road sitting down at his feet with a deck of cards in her hands.

Tiedoll was at the fireplace while he drew a picture of the dining hall.

Cloud was calmly playing with the small monkey on her shoulder.

Bookman was scowling at Lavi and Kanda as he tried to read his book.

Steven was waving to Lenalee as he removed his coat, and Lenalee waved back calmly.

The last guest was still getting his black jacket off as he bitterly grumbled about the snow outside, and Takai glared angrily at Steven as Steven had taken the last coat hanger.

Milly was still sweat dropping as she stared at the guests and Allen sighed at them.

* * *

The food finally came out, and people started to talk as they ate, and Allen sat calmly at the table as everyone else was eating while standing up.

Lenalee was also sitting as Milly and Kiki were talking to some people.

_'I thought she said it would be small…' _Allen and Lenalee thought in unknown unison, and they glanced over at each other before looking away.

Nobody was paying attention to the two as Lenalee watched Steven chat to one of the teachers, and Allen was eating.

After Allen finished eating, he slowly stood up to go walk around, and Lenalee watched him get up before sighing sadly.

"Hey… Lenalee?"

Lenalee looked to her right to see Kiki smiling at her.

"What is it, Ms. Hâna?"

"Kiki."

"Kiki. What is it, Kiki?"

"Allen said he wanted to talk to you over by the corner there." Kiki said calmly as she pointed over to the corner with nobody around it as Allen stood there staring at one of the pictures on the wall.

"Okay…" Lenalee muttered as she slowly got up, and Kiki watched her walk over there with a sly grin.

"Where'd Lenalee go?" Steven asked when he walked over to where Kiki was, but Kiki just shrugged as she pointed in the opposite direction of where Allen and Lenalee were.

"Try over there."

"Okay. Thanks." Steven said before walking toward where the door was as he scanned the area for Lenalee.

"Heh, idiot…"

* * *

Lenalee stopped near Allen, and he glanced over at her calmly.

"Hi, Lenalee."

"Hi… What did you want to talk about?"

"… Eh? I was told you wanted to talk to me over here." Allen stated slightly confused, and Lenalee stared back in surprise.

"What? Why does this sound familiar?" She muttered, but perked up as the two saw a piece of paper fall down between the two.

They both looked down at the paper, and they raised an eyebrow at what the piece said.

"Look…"

"Up…?"

Lenalee and Allen looked up, and Allen mentally froze as a bunch of mistletoe hanged above them.

"What's that doing in a corner…?" Lenalee muttered slightly pink as she blushed.

Allen shrugged, but looked at Lenalee as she looked over at him.

She looked away before shifting her foot to walk away easier.

_'What a dumb trick…' _Lenalee thought as she started to walk away, but she stopped as Allen suddenly grabbed her shoulders, and firmly kissed her on the lips.

Lenalee's eyes widened as she stared at Allen's closed eyes, and he pulled back with a small smile.

"Sorry, I just moved on my own…" Allen muttered with his hands still on Lenalee's shoulders, and she brushed them off with her face growing red.

"Okay…" She muttered, and she then slowly walked away while Allen stared after her.

Allen slowly looked back down at the paper on the floor, and he picked it up before raising an eyebrow.

_'It's the same handwriting like the one that I found that told me to see Lenalee in the gym…' _He thought in confusion, and Kiki started to bite her nail while grumbling while watching Lenalee walk away from Allen.

"Darn it. It didn't work! Some plan, Gabriel." She muttered, and Mr. Coldhart sighed as he shrugged from across the table with the demon bunny still clamped down on his finger.

"At least I fooled them again with the notes like you asked me to." He said calmly, and Kiki nodded with a sigh.

Gin was staring at the fork in mouth as he rested his head on the table in boredom. "At least he kissed her, right?" Gin asked, and Mr. Coldhart and Kiki nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry of course. I fixed one more trap for those two later." Mr. Coldhart stated calmly as he glared at the demon bunny on his finger, and Kiki nodded before taking a sip of the drink in her hand.

Mr. Coldhart waved over to Tyki, and Tyki nodded with a grin as he slowly passed through the wall without anybody but Mr. Coldhart and Road noticing.

Road smiled happily as she left the dining room to the hallway, and Mr. Coldhart smiled slyly as he finally removed the bunny from his finger. "Time to get started now."

* * *

Out in the hallway, Lenalee leaned against the stair's railing while she hide her face with her hands.

"He kissed me…" She muttered from behind her hands, and she didn't even notice Road silently walk up the stairs.

"Lenalee? What's the matter?" Milly asked as she poked her head out into the hallway, and Lenalee lowered her hands with a small smile.

"It's nothing…" Lenalee said slowly, and Milly nodded in confusion as she saw Lenalee's red face from her blush.

"Okay then." Milly said calmly as she went back into the dining room.

Above Lenalee, Road sat on the chandelier above the staircase.

Tyki glanced around as he appeared out of the wall behind Allen, and grinned as nobody saw him.

"Hey, Walker." Tyki said, and Allen perked up as he looked behind him at Tyki.

"Oh, Mr. Ikyt. What is it?"

"I just thought we could talk."

"Okay, about what?"

"Just stuff."

"Okay, well…"

"Ah, not here. It's too loud in this room. It'll be hard to hear each other. How about the hallway?"

"Okay, I guess…"

Allen followed Tyki out to the hallway, but Allen paused as he saw Lenalee against the railing with her hands over her face.

"Um, could you wait a moment, Mr. Ikyt?"

"Sure thing." Tyki said with a grin, and when Allen had his back turned to him, Tyki went through the wall, and appeared back in the dining hall with nobody seeing him.

"Lenalee? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay…" Lenalee muttered without removing her hands from her face, and Allen walked over so he stood in front of her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"Then why do you have your hands in front of your face?" Allen asked with a small smile as he slowly pushed Lenalee's hands off her face, and she froze as she saw Allen.

"Oh! Allen-kun! I thought you were someone else!" Lenalee muttered as her face became red again, and Allen stared in confusion at her red face.

"Um… What did you want, Allen-kun?"

"I was just worried cause of you being out here instead of inside the room." Allen stated calmly, and Lenalee nodded slowly.

"I'm okay, Allen-kun…"

"Okay, but if you ever need any…"

Allen was cut off as something hit his head from above, and the two looked up in unison.

The two froze again as they saw mistletoe hanging from the chandelier that Road had tied up there earlier.

"You've got to be kidding me… What's with all the mistletoe!?" Allen muttered in shock, and Lenalee turned bright red as the two glanced at each other.

Allen and Lenalee both shifted their feet so they could walk away, but they didn't look away from each other.

Lenalee perked up when something went through her mind, and she stopped moving back.

Allen paused when he saw Lenalee stop, and he stopped as well. "What is it, Lenalee?"

"Melissa's not here…"

"So?"

Lenalee stared at Allen until he started to feel uneasy.

"So this." Lenalee said, and Allen froze as Lenalee put her hands on the sides of his face, and she kissed him on the lips.

Allen slowly closed his eyes as he put his hands on Lenalee's waist and they leaned against the railing to support themselves.

Unknown to the two kissing, Kiki and Gin were spying from the dining room, and they hi-fived each other happily.

"Score! We did it!"

"Now the only problem is when school comes back…"

"Oh yeah… Melissa."

"Yep."

The two sighed, but shrugged it off as they continued to spy on Allen and Lenalee.

"You sure about this though, Kiki?" Gin asked as the two turned away, and Kiki nodded with a small smile.

"You told me to always help me friends, and Allen's my first ever friend. So I'm going to help him get through the school year with that newspaper coming out." Kiki stated, and Gin nodded with a smile before patting Kiki on the head.

"Good girl." He said, and Kiki giggled as she got another drink from the table.

"I'll always help my friends. You know that, Daddy." She said, and Gin grinned with a nod.

Mr. Coldhart hi-fived Road as Tyki grinned with his drink to his mouth.

"That went better than I thought it would…"

"Doing this is fun!"

"If we were found out to be Noah, we'd probably be attacked, but I want to stay a science teacher!" Road said happily, and Tyki nodded with his grin.

"Yeah, being a teacher is fun."

"Except that you don't do anything with your class, Tyki." Mr. Coldhart stated, and Tyki grinned slyly.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that when vacation ends…" He muttered, and Mr. Coldhart chuckled nervously as he grinned.

"Next is to get rid of that garbage of a newspaper."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Simple." Mr. Coldhart stated as he jabbed his thumb behind him to a certain raven haired boy who was glaring angrily at Steven still.

* * *

**XD Did you see that coming, Insane!? I fooled you all! XD -clears throat- Anyway, next chapter will still be in Christmas break, so no more jumping forward for a moment.  
**


	11. Winter Charm

****

Chapter 11- Winter's Charm  
Author's Note: Didn't feel like leaving Winter Vacation yet... PURE FLUFF! XD Enjoy! Also, I decided to make my own page break below. XD

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I hope you had a great time!" Kiki called after the guests as they left her mansion happily.

Allen, Lenalee, and Milly were last out as Kiki said bye to them.

"I'll see you after vacation!" She called after them, and they nodded while Reever waited at the car.

Kiki watched them drive away while behind her, Gin was staring at the wall blankly.

* * *

After they dropped Milly off at her house, Reever drove the two back to the Black Order where Lavi was waiting for them.

"Well, that was a fun party." He stated as the three got out of the car, and Allen and Lenalee nodded silently.

Lavi tilted his head with a grin while staring at the two, but shrugged it off before walking into the tower.

"Finally…"

"We can go to sleep…"

Allen and Lenalee sighed tiredly as they said good night to each other, and then walked to their rooms.

* * *

It had finally reached midnight and everyone was asleep.

Everyone except for Lenalee who was still awake due to her room being abnormally cold.

She pulled her blanket around her tightly, but she still was shivering.

After a few moments of thinking, she got off of her bed, quietly snuck into the hallway, and walked down it.

She silently opened a door a crack to peer inside, and then she opened it a little bit more so she could stick her head through.

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah…"

Lenalee smiled slightly as the person on the bed squirmed a little.

"Um… Is it okay if I sleep in here tonight?" Lenalee asked quietly so Komui's brotherly senses wouldn't pick her voice up.

"I-I guess…" The person said as they moved over a little, and Lenalee quietly walked over.

She lay down next to the person, and the person pulled the blanket up over her as he put his arm around her waist.

"Is that better?"

"Yes… Thank you, Allen-kun…" Lenalee muttered as she turned on her side, and moved so she was against Allen.

Allen smiled as he put his head next to Lenalee so their foreheads touched, and he whispered. "Night, Lenalee…"

* * *

The sun crept into the sky slowly as it hit the moon back down into the horizon.

Lenalee opened her eyes slowly, and she blinked several times before her brain registered that Allen was not laying down next to her.

She moved on her back, and sat up to look around the room.

A sigh of relief came out of her mouth as she watched Allen do his usual work-out.

Allen flipped off of the chair he was using, and he paused as he looked over at Lenalee.

"Morning."

"Morning, Allen-kun." Lenalee replied with a smile, and Allen turned slightly red before putting his shirt back on.

Lenalee giggled at his reaction, and got out of Allen's bed.

Allen turned redder as he stared at Lenalee in her night gown, but the door felt worse as someone's hot glare cut through it.

A very angry hand suddenly grabbed the back of Allen's head, and the two froze as Komui glared angrily at Allen.

"Komui!?"

"Nii-san!?"

"What is going on here? I came to say morning to you, Allen-kun, and what do I find but my own sister in your room, in her night gown, and you with your shirt open!" Komui growled lividly as his eyes burned with rage.

"It's not what you think, Komui!"

"Then what is it?"

"Lenalee just came in last night cause she was cold!"

Komui looked over at Lenalee calmly while still gripping Allen's head angrily.

"Is that true, Lenalee?" He asked, and Lenalee nodded slowly while playing with her hands behind her back.

"But why didn't you just ask me?"

"Cause Allen-kun's room was closer…"

"Well, it won't be for long…" Komui muttered angrily at Allen again, and Allen felt like he was near the sun as Komui's glare started to melt Allen's spirit away.

"Nii-san, let go of Allen-kun." Lenalee said with a sigh as she watched Komui glared at Allen.

Komui slowly released Allen's head, and the bean sprout quickly backed away behind Lenalee.

Lenalee crossed her arms over her chest with another sigh as Komui straightened up with a cough.

The room turned awkwardly quiet as the three stared at each other, waiting for the other to speak.

"I… I guess I'll just go get some breakfast." Allen said quickly, and he hurried out of the room not waiting to be stopped by Komui again.

Komui and Lenalee watched Allen run away, and Lenalee calmly walked out to the hallway and back to her room to get dressed properly.

Komui stared after Lenalee with a finger in his mouth as he stared after her.

"I'm not letting anyone get close to my Lenalee…" He muttered angrily as his mind suddenly started to laugh evilly at the idea he just had.

* * *

The dining hall was noisy as people were exchanging presents with each other, and Allen just calmly sat in the corner while people dropped some food items in front of him with a 'Happy Christmas'.

He was munching on some meat when Lavi sat down with a large lollipop in his hands, and he grinned at Allen's large pile of food.

"At least people who don't know you know what to get you." Lavi stated with a grin, and Allen nodded while still eating.

"Well, here's my present to you." Lavi said as he put something down on the table, and Allen raised an eyebrow at it.

"Lavi…?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you get me that?"

"Hehehe… Have fun!" Lavi said before running away to go torment Kanda.

Allen stared at the book Lavi had put on the table, and he quickly grabbed it before anyone could see what it was.

He quickly put it in his cloak's pocket while looking around, and when nobody was looking at him, he went back to eating.

* * *

Allen looked around the hallway before taking the book back out, and he grimaced at the cover.

"Honestly… Why does Lavi have to give such weird gifts?" Allen muttered as the cover gleamed in the sunlight.

_10 Ways To Capture A Girl's Heart _

Allen sighed in defeat before scanning the area.

When nobody was around, Allen sat down against a pillar, and he slowly opened the book to start reading.

"What are you reading?"

Allen nearly threw the book in the air out of surprise as he quickly looked over to see Lenalee staring at him innocently.

She giggled at his reaction again, and Allen quickly put the book back into his cloak.

"Lavi got me a book, but it's pretty boring." Allen stated calmly, and Lenalee nodded.

"That's Lavi for you…"

"Yep…"

Lenalee looked out of the window at the snow on the ground, and she smiled a little before looking back at Allen.

"How about we get back at him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Go get Lavi, and I'll get Kanda. Meet me out there." Lenalee said happily before running off, and Allen just shrugged before going to go look for Lavi.

* * *

It took him five minutes before catching up to the red head Bookman.

"Hmm… So Lenalee wants to meet us outside?"

"Yep." Allen said as they walked down the hallway back to where Lenalee was going to meet them.

Allen's boot crunched in the snow as the two watched outside, and saw Lenalee waving to them with Kanda scowling.

After the three convinced Kanda to stay, Lenalee smiled at the three happily.

"We're going to have a snowball fight!" She said happily, and the three stared at her in slight confusion.

She noticed the looks, and she tilted her head. "What?"

"Are you okay?" The three asked in unison, and Lenalee nodded calmly.

"It's going to be me and Allen-kun against Lavi and Kanda!" Lenalee stated, and Lavi grinned while Kanda scowled bitterly.

"I'm fine with that."

"Like hell I'm going to be with baka usagi…"

Allen managed a little smile as Lenalee pulled him back a few feet while Lavi pulling Kanda forcefully back a few feet.

When they were a good distance apart, Lavi quickly started with the snowball throwing while Allen and Lenalee hid behind a thick tree.

Allen looked at Lenalee while the tree blocked Lavi's snowballs, and Allen perked as he saw that Lenalee was wearing a white jacket with white fur around the cuffs, neck, and hem.

She looked back at Allen with a smile, and he felt his face grow red as he stared at her.

However, a very rude snowball broke the moment as it smacked into Allen's head, and sent the poor bean sprout to the snowy ground while Lavi laughed happily.

Kanda stared at where Allen was lying with Lenalee helping him back up, and he glanced down at the snow.

Allen got to his feet shakingly, but was sent back down as Kanda hit him in the face with a snowball.

Lavi cheered as Kanda grinned evilly. "Bean Sprout." He said, and Allen quickly grabbed some snow, and jumped to his feet before beaming the snowball at Lavi's head.

"My name's Allen!" Allen shouted as he and Kanda started to furiously throw snowballs at each other.

Lenalee and Lavi moved to the sidelines to avoid any snowballs as the two sent their hatred for the other back and forth.

* * *

After the death match, Kanda left in a huff as Lavi left as well to dry off as he was hit most of the time by randomly thrown snowballs.

Allen was covered in snow as he brushed himself off with Lenalee helping.

Lenalee giggled as snow dripped off of Allen's hair and into his eyes.

Allen blinked the snow out of them, and he chuckled as Lenalee brushed his shoulder off.

Allen stared at Lenalee as she smiled, and he then looked away as he tried to remember.

_Step 1: Compliment her _

Allen looked back at Lenalee as she finished, and she caught his stare before smiling.

"What is it, Allen-kun?"

"Y-You look nice…" Allen muttered while turning red, and Lenalee stared at him in confusion before smiling.

"Thanks! Jerry got me this jacket." Lenalee stated, and Allen made a mental note to thank Jerry later.

The two slowly turned back to the tower, and they silently walked back inside to dry off Allen properly.

_Step 2: Hold her hand _

Allen looked down at Lenalee's hand, and he slowly touched it with his own.

Lenalee glanced down at the hand, and she smiled sweetly at Allen before putting her hand in his.

Allen turned slightly red again as they walked down toward Allen's room.

They stopped outside of Allen's room, and Allen quietly opened the door before walking inside while Lenalee followed him.

Allen got some new clothes on while Lenalee went to get a towel, and Allen sat down to catch his breath.

Lenalee came back a few moments later, and smiled as she put the towel on Allen's hair, and she started to dry it.

"You really can't go around with a wet head, Allen-kun." Lenalee stated with a smile, and Allen blushed again as he looked down at the floor.

Lenalee continued to silently dry Allen's hair while standing in front of him.

Allen was quiet as he stared at the floor while thinking of what to say, but he lost his train of thought as he noticed Lenalee move.

She sat down with her legs on either side of Allen's, and he looked up before Lenalee put her arms on his shoulders.

"Done." She said with a smile, and Allen blushed at how close she was to him.

"Um… Lenalee?"

"Yes, Allen-kun?"

"Can I get up now?"

"No."

"Huh? No?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Allen asked very much confused, and Lenalee giggled as she put her forehead against Allen's.

She removed one arm from his shoulders, and she put two fingers to Allen's lips with a smile.

"Because. I. Don't. Want. To." She stated, and with each word, Lenalee moved her head closer until her lips were touching her fingers.

"W-Why not?"

"Cause I want to spent time with you before having to go back to avoiding Melissa." Lenalee stated calmly, and Allen nodded while Lenalee's fingers stayed at his lips.

Lenalee smiled again as she moved her fingers apart, and she kissed Allen on the lips while his eyes widened in surprise.

His red turned crimson for a few moments, but he relaxed as he closed his eyes.

Seven more days till back to school.

Allen was sure that it didn't matter how long that was.

All that mattered to him for those next seven days was Lenalee, Lenalee, food, and Lenalee.

* * *

**Gabriel: XD Oh my god! I'm being pure fluffy!**

**Allen: T.T You called me bean sprout twice!**

**Gabriel: So? You are one. XD**

**Allen: -pure rage engulfs area-**

**Gabriel: You sure seem mad... XD Next on the list! We'll be fast forwarding (finally) to past Valentine's Day (Aww!) and heading straight for one week left before the end of the year dance! XD**


	12. Breaking A Heart

**Chapter 12- Breaking A Heart  
Author's Supreme Overlord-like Note: XD Anyway, the fluff is over for now, and we get back to... DRAMA! XD Light... camera... coffee... ducks... lollipops... books... pens... Highly sensitive explosions... ENJOY! XD**

* * *

The school was in an uproar as the year end prom was coming up.

Teachers were bringing out all of the final exams for the students, students were hanging up posters and chatting, and finally, Allen and Lenalee were watching the caffeinated Milly talk about the prom.

"So! You are to wear a formal attire such as suits and dresses!" Milly stated happily, and Allen and Lenalee nodded in unison as their thoughts were the same.

_'What did she have for breakfast to make her so hyper…?'_

* * *

Classes were the worst part of the day as usual as Allen and Lenalee struggled through two exams in the morning, one after another.

Finally, lunch rolled around with Jerry bringing out all of his best dishes.

Allen was first to the usual table as he had made a small detour to grab the school's newspaper from the wall.

He sat down across from where Milly was sitting with her mouth glued to the rim of a large cup of coffee.

Lenalee sat down between the two, and she calmly started to eat as Allen soon copied her.

He kept an eye on the newspaper as he ate, and he nearly choked as he saw his name in the top headline.

_Freak or Bean Sprout? A story by Mr. Yuu Kanda _

Milly and Lenalee looked over at Allen when they heard the choke, and they stared at him in confusion until he held up the newspaper.

"What is that jerk doing…!?" He asked angrily while Milly calmly took the newspaper and happily started to read the article.

* * *

_Freak or Bean Sprout? A story by Mr. Yuu Kanda._

_We all know that Allen Walker, a.k.a Freak, is, well, a freak. _

_But! He may also be one of the shortest kids for his age. _

_This school's own new gym teacher Mr. Kanda told our greatest interviewer, Melissa, all he knew about the Freak before the two even were in this school. _

_"He's a moyashi." Mr. Kanda said in the interview with an ever grimacing frown on his face. _

_We asked why he thought so, and this is what he said. "He's a moyashi. That's all you need to know." _

_Some still wonder why during Gym Class with Allen Walker, Mr. Kanda chases him around the track several thousand times. _

_Of course, nobody is complaining. _

_Anything is better than being chased around by a gym teacher with a katana that spews out bugs. _

_However, with our greatest interviewer on the job, we found out why this gym teacher is so angry during Freak's gym class. _

_"I told Yuu-chan that Allen had stolen something from him during the first day of school, and Yuu-chan still doesn't know it was a joke." says Mr. Lavi, the math teacher and another friend of Freak. _

_We will continue to try our best to continue this rising story._

* * *

Milly was laughing so hard she could barely hold the newspaper as Lenalee giggled along with her as Allen glared at the article lividly.

"It's. Allen. How many times do I have to say it!?" He snapped angrily, and started to angrily flip through the newspaper to find something else, but only a few headlines caught his eye.

_Big Boom? 10 Reasons why NOT to hate Science class _

_Math Teacher gets chased by angry Gym teacher wielding katana _

_The Mystery behind the smoking Health Teacher. Why does this hot teacher smoke when he teaches students not to? _

Allen sighed angrily as he put the newspaper down, and Lenalee smiled as she looked over at Allen.

"It could be worse. Melissa could of made up another lie."

"Yeah, good point." Allen muttered as the bell rang, and he paused before standing up. _'But why didn't she…?' _

* * *

Allen hurried along to his locker to pick up his science book (although Road would probably tell everyone to dump the books into some exploding object).

He quickly opened his locker after fumbling with the lock, and he grumbled under his breath as he grabbed his book and closed his locker.

Before he could make a mad dash for Science, however, Allen perked up as someone called over to him.

"Hey, Freak!" Allen grimaced at the voice, and he turned to see Steven grinning at him with his gang of friends behind him snickering their heads off.

"Why the rush, huh, Freak?" Steven asked as he walked over and calmly pushed Allen back a little.

Allen bit back the urge to just invocate his Innocence and slash Steven in half, but he still couldn't as he was told by Komui (threatingly) that he wasn't to activate it anywhere near school.

"I'll be late for Science." Allen said back at Steven, and Steven made a mockingly scared face.

"Oh no! The Freak is going to miss Science! What's so good about Science? Want to get that freakish arm of yours to look normal?" Steven asked with a laugh, and his friends broke out in laughter, which caused students in the hallway to stop and look over at them.

Allen just coldly stared at Steven as the football captain grinned at him.

"Well, whatever. I'm here for business." He said as he cracked his knuckles calmly, and Allen raised an eyebrow at Steven.

"Business?"

"Yeah. You're hanging around my girl a little too much, Freak."

"Lenalee's not your girl."

"Oh? So the Freak thinks he can just get away with stealing another man's girl, does he?"

"I said, she's not your girl." Allen said again, and he added a cold edge to it, which caused Steven's grin to widen.

"Oh? Freak getting angry? Go on. Hit me with that freakish arm of yours. I might get some unknown disease." Steven said with a snicker from his friends, and Allen curled his normal hand into a fist behind his back.

"Okay, how about this? Us two will fight right here, right now. The one who wins gets Lenalee, okay?"

"I'm not fighting you over Lenalee."

"Okay then. I guess I'll just do as I please then. I'm sure she won't care." Steven said with a chuckle, and his friends bawled out laughing as they made rude signs to each other while laughing.

Allen felt his anger boil up inside him, but he continue to bite back the urge to hit Steven.

"Why you…" Allen muttered angrily, and Steven grinned as he looked over at Allen.

"Oh? Now are you getting angry? Want to fight now, Freak?" Steven asked as he raised his fists and beaconed to Allen.

"Come on, Freak." Steven said as Allen glared back at him.

"Winner gets Lenalee." Steven stated as he readied his fists, and Allen's clenched fist started to tremble as he tried his best to restrain it from smashing Steven's head into the wall.

"Oh, I can't wait till I beat you around a little for stealing my girl." Steven said with frown, and Allen was about ready to swing his fist at Steven until he suddenly noticed someone stop walking near them.

Allen and Steven both looked over as Lenalee stood nearby with her eyes concealed by her hair.

"I am not a prize to be won!" She snapped angrily with a pure hatred glare at the two.

Steven took a step back as he felt a little uneasy about Lenalee being there.

Allen was just staring at Lenalee in surprise as she gritted her teeth at the two.

"How dare you two…" She muttered, and Allen lost all words in his throat that he was about to say as his throat closed up in shock.

"How could you… think that I'm… just some _thing _to be won…?" She muttered loud enough for Steven and Allen to hear, and Allen tried to unseal his throat, but his throat refused to let the words come out.

Lenalee looked over at Allen sadly as tears started to form on the sides of her eyes.

"How could you, Allen?" She muttered before turning around on her heel on running down the hallway away from Allen.

She ran past Milly who stared after her in utter confusion, and she kept on running until she didn't know or care where she was.

She fell to the floor and cried as she curled up inside the gym and under the opened bleachers.

* * *

Allen stared after Lenalee still until Steven's fist suddenly smacked into the side of Allen's head and sent him to the floor.

"It's your fault, Freak! I'll kill you!" Steven snapped as he kicked Allen in the face, and the surrounding students all gasped while Steven's friends just continued to laugh their heads off.

Allen couldn't, no, wouldn't respond as he continued to stare down the hallway in shock.

Steven pulled Allen to his feet with one hand, and then started to punch Allen over and over again.

"How do you like that, Freak!? Wanna go to a freak show or something now!?" Steven snapped as he pounded his fist over and over again into Allen's stomach.

Allen tasted blood in his mouth as he still stared after Lenalee.

Steven brought his fist back to smash it into Allen's shocked face until suddenly, Allen was out of Steven's grip, and Steven's hand twitched in pain as someone had grabbed the guy's wrist.

"Who the hell are you to interfere!?" Steven snapped as Allen's savior coldly stared at Steven with a sadistic grin.

"Oh? I'm just going to be the one who kills you when you're not looking." Takai said icily, and the students all backed away quickly and even Steven's friends started to walk away from the area slowly while leaving Steven behind.

"Tch." Steven muttered before pulling his arm out of Takai's grip, and he swore loudly before taking off after his friends.

"Well? Does this look like a party!? Go the hell to class!" Takai snapped to the students, and they more than happily nodded before running to their classrooms.

"Oi, girl." Takai said as he motioned to Milly.

Milly perked up as he beaconed her over, and when she walked over he pointed down at Allen.

"Pick him up and drag him to the Nurse's office. I'll go inform Mrs. Maze about this." Takai stated, and Milly nodded before slowly picking Allen up to his feet and slowly making her way to the Nurse's office with Allen's arm slung over her shoulder as she dragged him alongside her.

Takai sighed before walking away, and the area was silent as the only thing that stuck out was the small bit of blood where Allen had been laying.

* * *

**Mwahahahaha... I is evil. XD ... -is knocked out by Milly-**

**Milly: ToT How dare you laugh!**

**X.x Owwie... Review please... It might calm Milly down... PLEASE...**

**Milly: -grabs retreating Gabriel- I'm not done with you yet! ToT**

**OO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	13. One In The Eye

**Chapter 13- One In The Eye  
Author Note: The only reason I have not worked on this story is... I forgot how many chapters I had alreay made. XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

The nurse's office was silent as Allen on a bed with a bandage over his left cheek while across from him Takai sat with a steady grimace on his face.

Allen ran his hand over the bandage as he played back the entire incident over and over again in his head.

"She hates me…" He muttered, which caused Takai to look up at him before standing up suddenly.

"Shorty." Takai said, and Allen looked up dejectedly until Takai's fist found comfort in Allen's left cheek.

Allen hit the bed hard as Takai glared down at him with a tick mark on his fist.

"What did you do that for!?" Allen snapped as he pushed himself back up to a sitting position while Takai continued his demonic glare down at the boy.

"Your attitude, you freaking shorty! It's ticking me off!" Takai snapped as the two glared at each other until the nurse rushed in and separated the two before putting a new bandage over Allen's cheek again.

Takai made a loud noise in his throat before sitting back down and kicking his feet up next to Allen.

"Oh, 'she hates me' and 'oh woe is me'. Get over it!" Takai snapped quieter as he imitated Allen while Allen stared down at the marble floor silently.

"But…" Allen started to mutter until Takai bolted to his feet, grabbed Allen's collar and glared straight into his eyes.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up. Shorty. If I hear you complain one more time, so help me, I am going to throw you out the top floor's window! Got it!?" Takai snapped without caring that the nurse, and probably some passing students heard him quite clearly.

"Mr. Katou. Don't you have a class to be in?" The nurse asked bitterly as she dragged Takai out of the office while he continued to glare at Allen until the nurse closed the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lenalee quietly sat behind the outside bleachers while she twirled a clover between her fingers.

"Sad and mopey, are we?" A voice asked mischievously from on top of the bleachers.

Lenalee gazed upward, and grimaced as a smiling face was right above hers while the person's feet were hooked onto the edge of the top bench.

"Oh, it's just you…" Lenalee muttered as she looked back downwards while Gin pouted dejectedly.

"Oh, it's you', what was that supposed to mean?" Gin asked as he pulled himself back up onto the top bench before gracefully hopping down to stand next to Lenalee.

"Sorry, I was just-"

"Being sad and mopey." Gin finished as he grinned happily while Lenalee stared at him bitterly.

"What do you want?" Lenalee asked as Gin started to whistle happily while he stared at some birds nearby.

"What I want? I want to be able to burn this whole school to the ground legally!" Gin stated happily like a kid does on Christmas morning.

Lenalee sweat dropped at him before putting her head on her hand with a sigh.

"That's not what I meant…" She muttered while Gin started to roll back on his feet while staring at the sky.

"I meant what do you want with me right now?" Lenalee asked again, but Gin just shrugged while eyeing the squirrels on a nearby tree.

"I don't know what I want right now, but I bet you know what you want to do!" Gin stated playfully before bounding away to chase after the squirrels gleefully.

Lenalee stared after him in confusion before placing her head on her knees to think until she noticed a piece of paper laying in the grass where Gin had been standing.

Lenalee quietly picked up the paper and opened it to see what it was.

But, she then really wished she hadn't.

_Detention for skipping class, Ms. Lee! _The paper had written on it along with a chibi picture of Gin in the corner.

Lenalee put her head back on her knees roughly as she groaned inward. "Nii-san is going to flip…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WHATDOYOUMEANYOUGOTADETENTION!?" Komui nearly yelled as Lenalee sighed sadly as she knew he was going to do that when they had got back home.

"I was just thinking and I forgot that class had started, Nii-san." Lenalee half-lied, but Komui didn't seem to hear her as he started to cry greatly.

"My sweet sister got her first detention…" He muttered sadly while Lenalee tried to comfort him with a grimace to his reaction.

"It was just one, Nii-san. It won't happen again." Lenalee muttered as she sadly looked around until she noticed Allen glance at her before walking away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night was chilly as Lenalee stayed awake to work on the schoolwork she had missed.

"I am never going to miss another class like that again…" Lenalee muttered tiredly after two hours of Komui's insane crying.

A few minutes later, Lenalee sighed loudly as she closed her book before stretching her arms.

She glanced out her window to the bright full moon while the stars seemed to avoid the colossal rock in the sky.

She gazed towards the bottom of the tower to see nothing really interesting down there.

Lenalee then sighed again as she stood up, grabbed her coat off its hook, and walked outside as she couldn't sleep.

Once outside, Lenalee walked around till she reached the back of the tower where she could sit in peace and quiet while the scientists inside were still going thanks to coffee.

"Today was terrible…" She muttered a little too loudly as the next second, someone sighed above her in agreement.

Lenalee nearly jumped up five feet before looking up to see Allen staring up at the sky sadly.

"Allen-kun…" Lenalee whispered, but Allen then left the window and Lenalee sadly turned back to stare ahead of her. 

_'What do I want, huh? What I want is…' _Lenalee's thoughts trailed off as the sound of boot onto grass caused her to look up in time to see Allen slump down next to her.

The bandages were still on his cheek as he stared silently down at the grass in front of him while Lenalee stared at him in slight surprise.

"I'm sorry." Were Allen's next words as he plucked a piece of grass out of the earth and started to twirl it around boringly.

Lenalee looked back down as she stayed silent while Allen continued. "I should have told you what happened before getting back here." Allen stated as he curled his fingers around the piece of grass tightly.

Lenalee shook her head slowly before biting her bottom lip.

"I shouldn't have ran away though." She whispered quietly while Allen tossed the grass away with a sigh.

"I guess we are both to blame, huh?" He asked with a chuckle to lighten the mood.

"I guess…" Lenalee said with a smile before the two started to laugh quietly to themselves.

Lenalee glanced over at Allen, or more to the bandages while Allen stared at the grass still.

She slowly raised her hand to the bandages, and Allen flinched when her fingers brushed against them.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked, but Allen shook his head with a grin.

"Nah. It'll take a lot more than Steven to hurt me! Now if he was a Noah, then maybe…" Allen stated with a laugh, and Lenalee laughed too while her hand stayed on Allen's bandaged cheek.

Lenalee slowly looked away from Allen, but started to inch closer to him until she rested her head on his shoulder.

Allen looked over at her in surprise, but he then smiled calmly as he leaned his head against hers.

"We're both fools, aren't we?" Allen asked quietly, and Lenalee didn't answer as she smiled as moved closer to Allen before closing her eyes along with his.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning was calm as Reever waited by the car for Allen and Lenalee to get ready.

The two rushed out to the car, and Reever then drove to the school as usual.

When they reached the school, Milly was waiting there, and when Lenalee got out the two started to talk while Reever dragged Allen over a little.

"Allen, remember you can't use your Innocence. No matter how angry you get, okay? We don't want an incident here." Reever stated quietly, and Allen nodded with a sigh.

"I know, I know." He stated while Reever smiled before patting him on the shoulder and parking his car before rushing to his waiting class.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day flowed by usually until lunch of course.

People stared at Allen as he ignored them while getting his lunch and heading over to the empty table where Milly and Lenalee were along with, surprisingly, Takai.

Before getting there, Allen glanced to the wall where the school's newspaper usually was, but only saw a little corner as someone had already taken it. 

_'Must have been Kiki.' _Allen thought before sitting down to eat while people continued to stare at him.

"By the way, I haven't seen Melissa yet. Is she sick?" Allen asked as he glanced around at the people staring at him, and Lenalee shrugged as she continued to eat.

"I hope she's worse than sick." Lenalee stated with an icy edge to her voice as she smirked evilly.

"Same here." Milly muttered as she smiled happily while Takai was fast asleep in his chair.

Allen smiled happily with a chuckle as he ate his food until something smacked him in the back of the head.

The four at the table, Takai had woken up when he heard the smack, looked to see Kiki's grinning face as she pressed the school's newspaper against Allen's head.

"Read and cheer." She stated as Allen took the newspaper to see the page Kiki had it opened to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Good-bye, We'll Miss You. Not._

_Long time newspaper reporter Melissa was expelled yesterday after writing her latest article, which by the way, will not be posted here. _

_She was expelled due to false accusations, bullying, and acting superior to us "little people". _

_Or so says the Head of the School Board. _

_Melissa will most likely need to enroll into a different school because if she ever comes back, she will be sent back to being a Freshman or so says the H.o.t.S.B. _

_Many students have shared with us their extreme displeasure of this girl, and we share their displeasure as well._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Allen read the newspaper article twice due to the fact that he plainly couldn't believe it.

The other three read it also, and started to crack up laughing while Kiki took the newspaper back from Takai.

"You mean…" Allen started to say between chuckles until Kiki finished.

"That Daddy had fun expelling her? You betcha!" Kiki stated with a smile as she sat down and handed the newspaper back to Allen so he could see the other articles.

_Science Is Going Atomic! Ms. Roadka is introducing Uranium to our classes! _

_Students Fear The Gym Test! The Mile Run is becoming a death run! _

_The Meatloaf Surprise Is No Longer a Surprise! The surprise is that it is actually made of Meatloaf! What does that mean about our school's normal meatloaf? _

Allen stared at the articles for a moment before handing it back to Kiki.

"I guess that solves one problem." Milly stated as Kiki folded the newspaper and put it in her bag.

"Not quite…" Allen stated as he glanced to Takai with an evil intention in his eyes.

Takai grimaced as he cracked his knuckles under the table.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After school, Allen was standing next to the bleachers while the football team practiced.

"Now remind me why you brought me along?" Takai asked as he put some purple sunglasses over his eyes as he stared at Allen.

"Cause I need someone who knows how to get out of trouble." Allen stated evilly, but before Takai could ask, Allen perked up when the football team ended practice.

"Let's go." Allen said as he started to walk out into the field while Takai grimaced while following.

"Hey, Steven." Allen said, and Steven stopped while his buddies did too.

"Well, it's the Freak! How's the cheek doing, Freak? How's my Lenalee doing?" Steven asked with a grin while his buddies chuckled loudly.

Allen brushed the 'my' word away with a smile to Steven, which unnerved him greatly.

"Steven, have you ever heard about King Herald?" Allen asked mischievously while Steven stared at Allen in confusion.

"Why the hell would I have?" He asked, and Allen grinned calmly.

"King Herald was told that he would die from an arrow in the eye. Even kids know that." Allen stated while Takai nodded, but Steven didn't seem to care as he glared angrily at Allen.

"You want another thrashing, Freak!?" Steven snapped as he swung his fist at Allen, but missed as Allen peacefully leaned out of the way.

"No, I'm just here to teach you a little lesson, _King Herald_." Allen stated before bringing his fist, his **LEFT** fist, straight into Steven's face, or to be more precise, Steven's eye.

"Stay away from Lenalee."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Takai grinned as Steven hit the ground like a sack of potatoes while his buddies all stared at Allen in shock until Takai cracked his knuckles.

"My turn?" He asked as he stared at the buddies, and Allen smiled while the buddies stared at Allen in shock and hoped he wouldn't say…

"Of course." Allen stated, and the buddies started to run, but they tripped over each other while Takai calmly walked over to them and started to bash them up with a grimace on his face.

"Lame idiots." He muttered as he grabbed one buddies' head who was trying to get away and calmly threw him to the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You see, sir, the Football team, angry with their latest loss, decided to take their anger out on each other. We tried to stop them cause we are big fans of theirs. They just wouldn't listen." Takai stated while he and Allen acted innocent while the teacher stared at the two and then at Steven and his buddies.

"Okay, okay. I'll go get the nurse to help out. You two can go." The teacher said before running off to get the nurse while the two smirked to each other.

"Great work, Takai." Allen said with a smile while Takai grinned.

"Great punch, Shorty." Takai stated before the two quickly got away to meet up with Lenalee and Milly who were waiting by the school's entrance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Reever groaned as he was forced to drive Takai and Milly home as they had missed the school buses cause of Allen's plan.

Takai sat in the front with Reever while Milly got her own seat in the back.

Lenalee was forced to sit on Allen's lap, but she didn't complain and neither did he.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Reever stopped in front of a nice looking peach house while Takai got out.

Milly quickly took his seat and Lenalee, reluctantly, sat down in Milly's seat.

Takai waved to them before walking inside his house while a small dog was yapping away when the door opened.

"Poor Takai." Milly muttered while they watched the small dog continue to yap while Takai tried to close his front door with the dog in the way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Next was Milly, and she waved as the three drove away.

"So, Reever. Do you go there sometimes?" Lenalee asked, and Reever chuckled dryly.

"Only if I get a vacation." He stated as they drove back to the Black Order while Lenalee and Allen knew full well that a vacation was probably never going to come soon for Reever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That is all. THE END. XD Review!  
**


End file.
